The Jedi Master Series: 8 Blue Moon
by xKenobiGirlx
Summary: Obi-Wan is in hiding, taking the Orb of Desires with him. But, Lazarus has employed two Bounty Hunters to track him, and bring him, dead or alive, to him. With the Sith Army rising again, can Obi-Wan stop them and save the Others? R&R Pleeze!
1. Prologue

**Well, this is it. The last part of the Trilogy, featuring out favourite Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. Now, first things first. Rating. The rating will be a 'T' to start off with, but as we draw to the Final part of this Fanfic, we will be moving to an 'M'.**

**And, remember what Qui-Gon said to Ahsoka? Yes, before you ask, he may make an appearance, but, then again he might not. Have to wait and see folks!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!**

* * *

::::::::_PROLOGUE:::::::_

Fay sat, staring out of the window at the clouds in the sky. Worry was on his face, and his gnarled hands were clenched tightly before him on his lap, as he listened to the News Broadcast on his small radio. It was mostly about strange phenomena; about how the Jedi, sometimes, ended up incapable of using the Force in the battles they were present in, and that it returned occasionally after the fights.

This was Worrying.

It was obvious the Sith Army was ready to rise again, but, unfortunately, there were not many who would be able to stop them; the Jedi numbers were now too small, and the troops they had could not beat an Army with their limited skill and Force usage. It was just...

Fay stood, moving away from the seat he had occupied to stare out the Window, and turned the radio off. No, he wasn't going to give in; there was one person who can help him, but, unfortunately, she was trapped in the Future, fighting a battle, a War, that was raging there right now as well. _There isn't much I can do now,_ Fay thought sadly. _If only I knew how to contact her._

Slowly, he moved out of his room, and into the corridor of the Monastery. It was quiet just now, with the Learners in Meditation, and the Adults teaching the Younglings what they knew. There was a place he could visit, however, to gain some peace and relaxation before he embarked on the Quest he was going to take. He needed to look at it again anyway.

Fay took a burning torch from the wall, and slowly walked down the stone steps to the lower levels of the Monastery. Here, the Prophecies that were forgotten by the Jedi Order remained, observed for any changes in their Aura, their spirit lines glow if the prophecy is ready to come true.

Fay lit the oil in the small groove, watching the flames expand instantly, revealing stone tablet after stone tablet, standing over ten feet in the air.

The largest one was at the back, the lines glowing slightly, the light slowly making its way up to the top as each month progressed. Walking towards it, Fay stared up at the carvings.

Ruins were on the sides, the prophecy in the language used Millennia ago. But it was the pictures that interested Fay most.

On the Right, was a Woman, her face carved beautifully. But, it was obvious by the clothes, and her expression, which this person was. Her hand was raised, palm inwards, and ready to be joined by a masculine hand on the other side.

The Man was on the left, short haired and bearded, his Jedi Tunic obvious, and sabre at this belt. His hand was also raised, almost touching the Woman's.

There were two lines coming from a star that was between the hands, stretching towards an orb a few feet above it, and then a single line heading towards a Magnificent Eagle at the top, its head bowed, and wings held high. Fay stared at the gold light that was slowly making its way up the lines; it had so far filled the Orb, and was still ascending towards the Eagle.

_How many months until she is born?_ Fay asked himself. _Must be Six Months left or maybe Five._

When the Prophecy was complete, the Eagle would be engulfed by the light, and then he would know that the Child was born. Yet, he felt no comfort in that situation.

Fay had been trying to contact Satine in the last two months, but, unfortunately, the Woman was just elusive. When Fay had managed to get to a planet she was residing on, she was no longer there; she had just left as soon as possible. As for the Father, he was easier to find should he leave the Temple, but, the Jedi would not let him into the Temple at all to talk to him in private, without the aid of his Clones.

Then, Fay smiled.

"Aren't you busy with the Rebellion?" He asked, as the footsteps became more prominent. Turning, he smiled at the Young Woman before him. "Luke would be missing you."

"At least my Father saw the Message," The Woman answered, letting her hood fall; she had cut her hair to her shoulders now, straight and layered. Her eyes were bluer than before, and she had grown to the height of her mother; despite the fact she had her Father's Features, making her almost the Feminine twin of him. "Even though it was not for him."

"It was for Ahsoka Tano, wasn't it?" Fay asked gently. "Child, why are you here?"

"You might need me," Kiara answered, staring up at the stone tablet. "Something is wrong; I can feel it. I feel...cold. Weakened slightly."

"It is the Orbs," Fay said, fear starting to rise through him; if the future self was affected, it meant that the present (Or past in her case) was in trouble, and something bad was going to happen to it. "Lazarus had managed to accomplish events in a much shorter time than I thought."

"Then you'll be needing me," Kiara said instantly, but Fay shook his head instantly, causing his neck to crack.

"No, if Obi-Wan sense you, and realise that you two share the same Count, and that you are like Satine, he will grow suspicious; it would disrupt everything in the future."

"So I do nothing?" Kiara asked, looking sad. "And let the events continue as normal?"

"It's all we can do; but, I will call you when you are needed." Fay said, clasping her shoulder, staring at the Young Princess before him. A Princess of both Mandalore, and the Jedi Order. Even though he was not her father, Fay was proud of her.

"I need to get back," Kiara finally said, staring at the carvings of her parents. "But, answer me this, Fay; how did the Jedi of Old know what my Mum and Dad looked like?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Fay chuckled, as he and the Woman walked to the stair entrance. "You'd be very surprised."


	2. At the River House

** Just to let you know, this is not going to be an Obidala; not a fan of them.

* * *

**

AT THE RIVER HOUSE

The birds were singing in the trees overlooking the courtyard, a fountain standing in the middle of the yard, surrounded by benches. The balcony was over-looking the lake before him, as he stood at the stone railing, the wind now a gentle breeze in the air. Sniffing, he smelled the fragrance from a nearby rose-bush, and smiled at it. He had seen roses at the Temple, but now, he was missing the many smells of the flowers in the Gardens.

His hands became fists on the balcony, no longer burdened by the added weight of armour, and now, he can see the scars on them, pink compared to his tone colour. A bird flew over his shoulder, missing his ear slightly with its wing, soaring over the lake.

"Master Kenobi?" A voice sounded from behind him. "Dinner is ready, if you wish to eat just now."

Obi-Wan Kenobi turned, and smiled at the Senator before him. "I thought I told you I would cook tonight Senator?" He asked gently.

Padme smiled, but that instantly fell. "I wasn't going to let you do all the work; you've been cooking these past few days, and, when I am away, you clean. It's...not what you are here to do."

Obi-Wan turned away. Ever since he came here, he made a promise that Padme was going to get help. Besides, it kept him busy; when he was doing nothing, his mind wondered, and worry took over about what was happening with the Order and the War. He missed everyone at the Temple, and was wondering what was happening. "It...keeps me busy."

"Obi-Wan," Padme said, coming to stand next to him. "You need to stop worrying; the Order will find Lazarus and the others. They'll make sure Lazarus is punished for what he has done."

Obi-Wan felt fear rise through him at the name. For the past few days, he had been at the River House, hiding away, and making sure he was not around when visitors came to see Padme; including her parents. He didn't know when she would tell them that he was here, but Obi-Wan knew they would still be kind people towards him. The person he wanted to visit most of all was his brother Owen; he and Melody, along with their son Bret, were staying in the Capitol, Thede. Padme gave him regular reports on his brother, and Obi-Wan had a feeling Owen knew he was here. However, despite how much he would love to see them, he knew he couldn't.

Padme's hand touched his arm, and he jumped. "Sorry, my mind was wandering."

"It's fine; I know you Jedi," Padme said, smiling at him. Now, he could see what she was wearing; a gold dress, with a white corset and a brown leather circlet, her hair loose around her shoulders. "I am your friend, as well as Anakin's."

Obi-Wan looked away, turning to stare at the lake. "I feel such a burden." He finally admitted; best to get his feelings out in the open, and let her know at least.

"But you're not!" Padme said hotly. "You're my friend; you needed help, and I am giving you that help."

Obi-Wan made to speak, but she placed her hand over his mouth. "You would have done the same for me if our roles were switched; you have once, and I recall you jumping out a window for me at the moment."

Obi-Wan blinked stupidly at her, realising that her hand was still over his mouth. Padme lowered it, and said, "Now, let's go and eat, shall we? Before everything gets cold."

Obi-Wan nodded, and followed her back into the House. Despite his upbringing, about not feeling jealous, he did feel slightly unhappy that Padme had such a nice house. Now, he really was thinking like a child.

They sat, and ate in silence, before Padme had to retire to finish some of her Senator Duties. Obi-Wan went straight to the separate area that Padme had enclosed for him to meditate. Running his hand down the polished wood for the door-way, Obi-Wan entered the small balcony, where a comfy mat had been laid out, overlooking the lake. Taking off his boots, he sat crossed legged on the mat, and closed his eyes, trying to send him into a relaxing area.

Easier said than done.

The previous times he tried to meditate were unsuccessful; he could sense someone trying to find him, and, only when he raised his shields, was he capable of even meditating for just a few minutes. Now, though, he raised his shields around him, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Padme signed the last paper she needed to for the night, and sighed. Now that she was finished, she could enjoy this night. Standing, she exited her small office and went in search of Obi-Wan, to see if he needed anything at all, before she went and relaxed, with a nice bath and read her book.

He was not at the Balcony overlooking the Lake, which made Padme frown; he was always there sometimes, just standing staring at the Lake with his pale Blue eyes, thinking. That's all he did these days; think.

Walking back into the River House, Padme headed towards the make-shift meditation room she had managed to make for him when they had arrived, and slowly chapped the door. She heard him shift and get up, opening it to reveal his tired eyes and pale face.

"Obi-Wan," Padme said. "I...am going for a bath; if you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a shout."

"I will be alright Senator," Obi-Wan said kindly. "I think I'll just mediate for ten minutes, and then retire."

"Alright," Padme said, nodding and then, she suddenly remembered. How could she forget? "C3PO will be arriving soon, and my parents will be here..."

"I'll make sure I'm hidden," Obi-Wan said instantly.

"No, I was thinking, you could meet them; they have met Anakin, and heard so much about you, that I think that they probably would want to meet you in the flesh." Padme said without thinking. Obi-Wan was looking unsure, but then, he nodded, and smiled.

"I would be honoured to; I have not seen them since the Ceremony eleven years ago."

Now, it hit her like a rock; Obi-Wan and her parents had met before, but they would probably not realise how much Obi-Wan had grown since then, from a Padawan that was following Orders from his Master, to a Confident, gentle and Famous Jedi Master. On the plus side, it would be good for Obi-Wan to see some other Humans besides her.

"You're right," Obi-Wan said, as though reading her mind. "It would be good for me."

"My parents met you when you were a Padawan, and, even though they have seen images of you, they would want to meet you in the flesh, now as a Jedi Master," Padme said, in case Obi-Wan changed his mind; he made a habit of doing that recently. The other day, Obi-Wan wanted to go into Town, just to get some air, but instantly changed his mind when he heard there was a parade on; he didn't want to get any attention, and alert his whereabouts to Lazarus, in case he was watching for him on the holo. And, he had a suspicion that there were Bounty Hunters around.

"How about this," Padme said, smiling at him. "You meet my parents tonight, and we can go and see the Temple of Winds; Anakin said you wanted to see that when you were a Padawan, but never had the chance." _Because you were training him._

Obi-Wan eyes widened instantly. "Are you sure? What if we're recognised?"

"Oh, pssh," Padme said, waving her hand. "I've already booked it for before opening time in a couple of days, so you can walk around and see its beauty without anyone there, blocking the view."

Obi-Wan chuckled, but, at that moment, the door opened, and they heard, "Mistress Padme!"

"C3PO!" Padme cried, "I'm up here; I'll be down in a second." She looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

Obi-Wan nodded, just as the door opened, and two unfamiliar voices sounded. "Padme? Are you here?"

"Mum!" Padme cried, coming down the stairs to embrace her. "Dad!" She said when her father appeared. Obi-Wan gave a sigh, and slowly descended the steps towards them.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter done! Yes! **


	3. Bane and Sing

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy! **

* * *

**BANE AND SING**

The Bar was a bit busy tonight, full of people drinking and laughing. But, in the corner, a lone figure sat, watching the door with his blood-red eyes. His hat was throwing his face into shadow, and his battered leather Jacket matched the paint used on the wall behind him, making him almost invisible apart from his blue skin and black trouser and boots. A pistol glinted on his belt when the light from the overhanging lamps caught it. Cad Bane sat, feet perched on the table, chewing a tooth-pick between his teeth, staring at the door. He was still waiting for his accomplice to turn up, but, unfortunately, she was running late. Taking his pistol, he clicked the safety clip a few times.

On. Off. On. Off.

The door opened, and he sneaked a glance up. The Bar quietened slightly, as the Newcomer walked towards him, perching herself on a seat opposite him. Her ghostly white skin seemed to glow, adding extra light to the dark Bar, with her rifle slung over her shoulder, and hair tied up on top of her head. "Bane," Aurra Sing said, smirking.

"Sing," Bane replied, nodding his head and smiling. "Long time, no see eh?"

"Indeed," Sing replied. "I guess you are prepared for this mission, like I am?"

Bane took his feet off the table, and sat forwards. "You don't look like it." He commented, spitting the pick to the floor.

Sing gave a small laugh, before reaching to her belt. She pulled a small sack from it, and emptied the contents out onto the table before her. Bane's eyes instantly widened at one gadget amongst the detonators, stun bombs, and extra pistols.

"Is that the new model?" He sneered, picking up the pistol. "It is extremely beautiful."

"Yes," Sing said, snatching it back. "Lazarus made it personally; he said it should complete its job well. The Slayer-X," She said, laying it back on the table. "Capable of passing through a Light-sabre, and hitting a Jedi squarely in the chest."

Bane whistled, and leaned back again in his chair. "Have you tested it?" He pressed.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Sing said, and she smirked. "Better to keep it a surprise, shouldn't we? He also gave me these," She indicated the darts. "He drugged these ones; he wants this Jedi taken care of."

"You have never faced Kenobi before; I know his methods," Bane told her firmly.

"Oh, believe me, that Jedi has been my Target for a while; I was just waiting for the go-ahead by any contact that wants him." Sing retorted. "Let's get ready; my informant told me he saw Kenobi on Naboo, and," She smirked. "No alone, might I like to add; a certain Senator Amidala is with him, hiding him somewhere close to Thede."

"Oh and where is your informant now?" Bane asked, a smirk coming to his face.

"Lying in a grave; I couldn't let the scum find him and expose our intentions," Sing answered with a laugh. "I'm sure you'd agree with me Bane."

"Indeed," Bane nodded, and began to busy himself with taking some detonators and placing them on his belt. "And, what are these?" He asked, picking up an odd shaped one.

"Blinders," Sing answered, placing the new Pistol on her belt. "Push the button, turn your back, and the light shines with such an intensity that the enemy is blinded for ten minutes, long enough to get the job done basically." She smirked. "We'll take two each of those."

"They'll be effective," Bane hissed, as they loaded the gadgets on their belts. "But, we need to at least see the Jedi in order to get him; Lazarus is paying us a large amount. We need to get it right."

Sing smirked, and pulled out two pairs of black goggles. "Luckily, we have these; stops the light blinding us too."

Ban smiled, as he folded the glasses and placed them in a pocket of his battered jacket. "I have a ship ready and waiting; we can reach Thede in a day."

Someone's comm. Link beeped, and Sing immediately answered it. "Sing here."

"I have some information," A familiar voice sounded through the speakers. "I have found out from a contact in the Temple of Winds that Kenobi and Naberrie are visiting it in a couple of days. And, they have booked it to be empty, so no-one will know."

"Thank you sir," Sing said, a wicked smile coming to her face. "Well, looks like we are off to the Temple of the Winds on Naboo! Kenobi and his Woman are there!"

Bane smirked, and they stood, departing the Bar in silence.

* * *

Watching them leave was a Woman, her hair visible under her hood. Fear was on her face instantly, as the Force warned her instantly that something sinister was a foot. No, she needed to warn them! But how...

Activating her comm. Link, she instantly panicked when her contact did not answer at first.

"Master Yoda here," A familiar, croaky voice finally said.

"Master Yoda, I need you to listen, and not speak," The Woman said instantly, and she could hear him ready to speak. "No, listen to me! My fa- Obi-Wan is in danger!"

"In danger?" Yoda repeated. "How?"

"Two bounty hunters," The Woman answered. "Cad Bane and Aurra Sing are being sent after him! They know where he is going to be! Someone needs to find him and warn him!"

"Warn him, I cannot; on a closed frequency, Obi-Wan is," Yoda said, and she could hear some fear in his voice. "Try to contact them, I will, using another frequency."

"Please, hurry. Before it's too late!"

"Calm down, you will," Yoda said firmly. "Your name, may I have."

The Woman made to answer, but stopped. She bit her lip, before saying, "I cannot say. Not just now. I'm sorry." And she disconnected, and crushed her comm. Link to stop them from tracing her. _Cost me a lot that did,_ she thought bitterly, before getting up. _Now, I have to go._

Fay was waiting for her.


	4. A Night of Nightmares

** Sorry for the late update! But the next one won't be up for a while, so, please forgive me!

* * *

**

A NIGHT OF NIGHTMARES

Padme jumped awake instantly. She may not be attuned to the Force, but she can definitely tell that something was wrong; horribly wrong.

Pulling her gown around her shoulders, she got out of bed and walked swiftly out of her bedroom.

Then she heard it.

Moaning, like someone was crying, sad, and in need of comfort. But where was it coming from? Then, it struck her instantly.

_Obi-Wan_

She ran to his bedroom, just down the corridor, and paused outside his door, just in case she had just assumed it was him having a nightmare. Then, she heard him groan, and, finally, a scream. Opening his door instantly, she stood, staring into his room, trying to locate his bed through the darkness.

His sabre gleamed in the moonlight, as it shone through the curtains that were opened just a jar, the window also open to allow some cool air into the room. His clothes were already laid out for tomorrow, but it wasn't that which bothered her just now; it was the Jedi lying before her.

Obi-Wan was shining with sweat, as it continued to stream down his forehead, wetting his hair. His eyelids fluttered, as though he was trying to open them, but couldn't, because he was so engrossed in his nightmare. "Obi-Wan?" She said gently, seeing if he would sense her instantly.

Unfortunately, he just turned his head to one side, his breathing erratic. "No," He moaned. "Leave...him...alone!"

Padme's eyes widened, now unsure what to do. Anakin use to do this all the time when he had a nightmare, but for once, she didn't know what to do. What had she done again with Anakin?

Then, when it became apparent that he would never wake, even though she was here, Padme could see no way out now. She had to intervene now, before he ended up hurting himself.

Obi-Wan's moaning rose to a scream, and that made her come to one conclusion.

His nightmare was getting worse.

Sweat was breaking out over his face, torso and legs, making the blanket cling to him.

Tossing, he struggled to keep his breathing calm. A moan escaped his mouth, as she came towards him.

Padme sat at Obi-Wan's side, and placed her hand on his back, trying to soothe him by rubbing it. The Jedi relaxed slightly, and his breathing became less erratic now, but he was still engrossed in his nightmare that she did something that she would only do with Anakin.

Padme turned him over, and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Now, Obi-Wan sat up, unaware and looking fearful. "Padme?" He gasped, holding on to her tightly. She rubbed his back, trying to not flush at his bare torso.

He was slender, and slightly muscular, with some hair on his chest. This was a Man, a grown Man, nothing like Anakin. Padme held him close, letting Obi-Wan relax in her grip, and hold onto her gown tightly, making it in danger of falling off her. He was like a small child, wanting comfort from their mother.

"3PO?" She called, and the gold droid instantly appeared. They had managed to transport the droid a few days earlier, to try and gain some support; she wasn't going to let Obi-Wan do all the cooking for them, and, without the servants (Padme didn't want any un-necessary eyes knowing that the Jedi was here, in case one was a spy), it was hard on the Man.

"Yes Mistress Padme?" He said, not questioning the distressed Jedi Master she was trying to comfort.

"Make a hot drink for Obi-Wan, please?"

"Yes Mistress." He left them.

Padme didn't know why, but she loved the feel of Obi-Wan, and his embrace. He smelled of Coruscant.

He smelled of Home.

_Padme, you're married,_ she told herself instantly. _Don't jeopardize what you have!_

Obi-Wan gave a sigh, and pulled away. "I'm sorry Padme," He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't apologise." She told him instantly. "I've sent 3PO for hot drinks."

Obi-Wan nodded, not really listening. His nightmare felt so _real._ He shivered slightly, and lay back, pulling the blanket over his chest again. It was just too...horrific, to know what he was doing to his friends.

He had been here only for two days, and, already, he was being a burden to Padme- in his opinion. This was the second time Obi-Wan had had a nightmare, and the second time Padme had to comfort him immediately.

C3PO returned, holding a tray with a mug of Hot Chocolate, which he set down on the table next to Obi-Wan. Padme carefully handed it to him, and Obi-Wan took it, sipping it slowly. "You look tired Senator."

"Obi-Wan, how many times have I asked you to call me Padme?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, looking at his mug. "You can go back to bed Padme."

"No, not unless you are alright," Padme told him sternly. "The last thing I want is you to end up getting worse."

Obi-Wan placed his half-drunk Hot Chocolate down on the table next to him. "Honestly, Padme, I'm alright now." He tried to sound convincing, but, he knew he wouldn't be; Padme could smell a lie a mile off.

"Alright," She said, frowning. "Just, call me or 3PO is you need anything." She stood. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mi'lady." Obi-Wan said, pulling his duvet back over him.

* * *

"It is ready my Lord," The scientist said, flicking switches. Lazarus smiled at the contraption before him. "Unfortunately, it needs to be tested before we can actually put you inside the suit."

"How much longer?" Lazarus moaned, sounding like a Child that had bought a new to, but his parents didn't want him to have it until later. "I really want to try this out; Xanatos found this armour, and I would like nothing better than to use it."

"Another couple of weeks, and then it would be safe." The scientist answered. "Then, you can kill all the Jedi you want."

Lazarus smirked at the figure before him. This was the future; no need for massive numbers to kill a Jedi.

The massive, twelve foot armoured Suit, its weapons ready to be added, would do just fine.


	5. A Day on the Lake

** Well, another update. Man, I am getting tired. Hope you lot help me by reviewing please!

* * *

**

A DAY ON THE LAKE

Obi-Wan woke to the sunlight warming his chest, and the birds chirping in the trees. One was even perched on his window ledge, staring at him, fluttering its wings, before cleaning its feathers. Slowly Obi-Wan sat up, ignoring his bed-hair look, and swung his legs out from under the blanket. Staring at the mirror opposite him, he found himself looking at the scars he had acquired over the course of the War.

The massive one that was on his side, he got when he fell from the Concordian Gorge a few months ago. Other scars were faint, and he had acquired the ones of his back when Ventress tortured him at her castle, along with Alpha. Taking his shirt, he pulled it over his head, before getting up and wandering to his door.

Last night was just horrible. For once, Obi-Wan was worried about Padme, more than she was about him; he was such a burden on her now, that he was waiting for her to say the word, and tell him to leave. He might as well get his bags packed and ready.

"Oh Master Kenobi, you are awake!" C3PO said, his cheery voice vibrating towards him, as Obi-Wan sat on a seat next to the fountain. The gold droid clattered towards him, the sun gleaming off his metal shell. "Mistress Padme said that she had to go to the Palace today, and that she will not be back until later."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said pleasantly, smiling at him. "What is the Temperature today?"

"Just in the twenties Master Kenobi," C3PO answered, staring down at him. "Why sir?"

"Because, I fancy a swim after breakfast," Obi-Wan said, staring at the Lake. He had not been out swimming yet, and, according to Anakin, the Lake was blissful when it was hot on Naboo; he had swam a few times in the Lake when it was hot, and loved every moment of it. Now, his Master was going to do the same.

"Oh, you wish to swim in the Lake Master Obi-Wan?" C3PO asked.

"Yes, hopefully." Obi-Wan said, staring at the still water. "If it's alright," He added quickly, glancing at the Droid instantly.

"Oh, of course," C3PO said, joy on his voice. "Your breakfast is ready Master Kenobi; Mistress Padme told me you have a weak spots for Pancakes sir."

Obi-Wan chuckled; that was true. He definitely had a weakness for Pancakes, ever since he tasted them when he was five years olds, he loved them. Garen always teased him about it, as did Reeft, another one of his friends. But, when Anakin came along, the chances of him having pancakes were slim; Anakin could not eat any of them, for reasons unknown. "As long as you have syrup and sugar, I would be delighted to have them 3PO."

"We have them already laid out for you Master Kenobi," C3PO said, leading him into the kitchen, where a pile of six pancakes was waiting, the heat coming off them, surrounded by many jams and sugars, and, to Obi-Wan's delight, syrup. "Enjoy sir."

* * *

A few hours later, he was lying on the sand at the beach just outside the River House, eyes closed sunbathing._ Might as well catch some rays,_ he thought to himself. _Because we won't get this on Coruscant._

Removing his shirt, he laid it gently on the sand next to his towel, and turned to the water. He was going to enjoy this as much as possible. Slowly, Obi-Wan walked towards the water, and entered it cautiously. When his body acclimatised to the temperature of the cool water, that's when he entered.

It was so cool on his skin, as he took a deep breath and went under, swimming to the bottom. Taking his aqua-breather, he swam right to the bottom, startling fish as he did; feeling the reeds curl over his arms and legs. Stopping, he watched as a massive fish swam over him, and tried to keep still, as it turned its massive eye towards him.

It struck.

Obi-Wan swam into the reeds instantly, grabbing his sabre as he went. The fish snapped its jaws at him, almost catching his foot, and he instantly pulled it out of the way. Igniting his sabre, he saw the water sizzle around the blade, causing bubbles to appear around it. The fish snapped its jaws at him again, coming towards him...

The sabre flashed, and the fish fell before him, jaw severed and dead. Obi-Wan felt sadness rise through him, and extinguished his blade instantly. Already, scavengers were beginning to crowd around the fish, eating its flesh.

Suddenly, his aqua-breather started to beep.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan took the breather from his mouth, and checked the power supply. He had to return to the surface in the next ten minutes. Replacing it into his mouth, he kicked off from the bottom, and swam upwards in a breath-stroke, heading towards the surface.

His head burst through the water, and he shook his hair from his eyes, before swimming towards the beach, taking the Aqua-breather from his mouth, tying it back onto his swim shorts.

"Obi-Wan!"

He glanced at the shore, and groaned. Padme was standing there, a worried look on her face; she had obviously seen that there was a struggle under water with the massive fish. How can a fish cause so much trouble?

He swam back to the shore, and, when he was sure that he could walk back, he placed his feet on the pebbles and walked back, summoning his towel to him so he could dry himself. Padme flushed slightly, but said, "C3PO said you were attacked under the water. Are you alright?"

"How did he...?"

"On days like this, you can see everything under the water really clear." Padme explained quickly. Her eyes widened, and she pointed. "You've been bitten!"

Obi-Wan stared down at his foot. True enough, blood was slowly oozing from a wound close to his ankle. Feeling slightly dizzy now, he stumbled and almost fell onto the sand, but Padme grabbed him quickly. "Obi-Wan just hold on,"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan managed to say, but Padme dragged him over to his towel, and began to rummage through his pack, pulling pads out and bandages. Getting him to sit, she dabbed at the wound with the pads before wrapping the bandage around his ankle and tying it tight. "That was..."

"Unexpected?" Padme finished, smiling at him. "When I was Queen, I had to learn how to patch people up as best as I could." She stood. "Tomorrow, we're going to the Temple of the Winds; I think we should have an early night so that we're not looking half-dead."

Obi-Wan chuckled, and stood up, picking up his shirt and pack as he went. "I agree."


	6. Arrival on Kaymontio

**Right, another Disclaimer is about to be put up! Please can you review each chapter? I need a minimum of twenty again before the next one. Sorry if I look like I'm bullying you or something, but it does help!**

**Disclaimer: All Kaymontio references belong to my friend, Screw Kettletree! :)**

* * *

**ARRIVAL ON KAYMONTIO**

Sitting in a cell, Anakin Skywalker stared at the opposite wall, trying to see if it would amuse or entertain him in anyway. Ahsoka had her head on his shoulder, sleeping as best as she could in the uncomfortable and seriously under-furnished small room they were in.

Anakin had been changed into clothes that were just grey, and nothing more, to match the depressing cell, as was Ahsoka. His stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. There was no point eating anyway; he gave all his food to Ahsoka as soon as he got it. After all, she was the future of the Jedi Order, so her survival was important, more important than he was.

Placing his head against hers, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on contacting his Master again. However, the cell was rigged with Suppressants, and the Force had left them...for the time being that is. Anakin had surveyed each bit of the cell, trying to find a way to bust the wall at all costs, but it just didn't seem to be easy, and the door was, obviously, locked on the outside, with the door sealed from inside the cell to stop any prisoners kicking the door open so easily. Anakin heaved a sigh, before opening his eyes. There had to be _something!_

"Master?" Ahsoka said, raising her head off his shoulder.

"Yes Snips?"

"What's wrong?" She asked, blinking at him. "You're...distracted."

Anakin shrugged, and continued looking at the wall opposite, s though it amused him entirely. "I'm worried, about Obi-Wan. Lazarus has been trying to find him for a while, and we've had no word whether he has been killed. I mean, Lazzy would probably parade in here with his body if he was killed, and show us."

Ahsoka shivered, and he placed his arm around her instantly, giving him his heat. "It's gonna be alright Snips; the Order will find us, and Obi-Wan will kick Lazarus' butt to the Rushi Maze when they meet."

"Oh, do you really think so Skywalker?"

They looked up, and instantly jumped to their feet, as Lazarus appeared before them, looking furious about something. He was tapping his staff against the ground, glaring at the two Jedi before him. "Where is he?" He finally demanded.

"What?" Anakin asked politely.

"Where would the Senator of Naboo hide Master Kenobi?" Lazarus snarled, pushing Anakin down. "Tell me!"

_Good on you Padme,_ Anakin thought proudly. _She'll have taken him to the River House._

"Rest assured, I know what planet he is on, but I don't know where, exactly!" Lazarus snapped. "Tell me now, or your padawan will pay!"

That caused Anakin's blood to boil instantly. "I don't know!" He shouted, pushing Ahsoka behind him. "There are so many places Obi-Wan can go! He has many friends on Naboo!"

"Well," Lazarus said, his voice suddenly calm, but his eyes were full of rage. "It won't be long now; soon Bane and Sing will have him."

"Bane and Sing?" Ahsoka squealed, looking at him with wide eyes. "They're Jedi Killers! Bounty Hunters!"

"Double Agents as well," Anakin added, still keeping Ahsoka behind him. "They'll get the money from you, and then kill you. I hope you realise that!"

"They won't have the chance," Lazarus snarled, heading towards the door. "Oh, and before I forget." He smiled. "We're arriving on Kaymontio's moon in a while; we have had warnings from the Grand Duke that there are savages there, however, so I only hope that you do not stray...too far."

* * *

Torak sat astride on his mount, the Lizard clicking its jaws threateningly as the massive ship lowered itself close the Temple of the Sith Army. Next to him, Isis stared at the ship, her golden eyes now full of rage and anger. "We have failed." She hissed, revealing sharpened teeth.

"Don't worry." Torak growled, pulling the reins of his mount slightly, to silence its growling. "We will talk with the Elder, and see what he wants us to do sister."

"Let's also pray that the Maker will offer us some support," Isis added softly. The two Kaymontions tugged on the reins of their steeds, and they took flight into the sky.

* * *

Lazarus stared around at the new base, close to the Temple. Walking to the stone altar, he traced his hands over it again, and smiled, reading the inscription on its stone work. "If only you knew, Fay," He muttered to himself. "What I am about to accomplish so soon, too soon. Not even your precious Jedi will stop me now. Once Bane and Sing have the Orb, he will perish along with the others."

He raised his eyes to the stone statues, and then above. High in the rafters, were those mounted on steeds, waiting to be awakened with the others as well.

The Blue Moon of Kaymontio would be the first place that will belong in his empire, and then the rest of the Galaxy.


	7. The Temple of the Winds

** Hello! Not really much to say now. Apart from REVIEWS! :)

* * *

**

THE TEMPLE OF THE WINDS

When Obi-Wan woke next morning, he was excited at what the day would bring. For once, he was eager to get up out of bed and ready to face what the day would throw at him, no matter what the outcome could eventually be. Showering, he dressed in his tunic, but wore a light Nabooian Robe over his clothes. Clipping his sabre to his belt, he smoothed his hands through his hair quickly, before going down for breakfast.

Padme was already waiting for him, wearing a purple shirt and black trousers. Smiling at him, she said, "Couldn't wait, could you?"

"No, I am excited to see the Temple; I have since I saw a picture of it in the Archives when I was younger," Obi-Wan answered, sitting down at the other end of the table, picking up his spoon to eat his fruit salad.

"3PO is coming," Padme said, as she sipped her tea. "Just to keep an eye on the car, and to tell us when we need to leave."

Obi-Wan nodded, and finished his breakfast. "Do you think we are disguised alright?" He asked.

"We'll be fine; the Guards are going to be everywhere anyway, so have no fear that we'll be detected." Padme answered, giving him a small smile. Then, her face darkened. "Have you checked the Orb yet?"

That was something he needed to do. Obi-Wan had been debating when he had found out they were going to the Temple of Winds whether to bring it with him or not. If he lost it, or someone stole it, Lazarus would win this struggle they have against him just now. "I have been debating whether or not we should bring it with us or not to the Temple."

"I think we should leave it here; if Lazarus has anyone waiting for you out in the opening, they would take both of you at once, and that is something we can't risk," Padme told him. "So, we better hide it carefully here, in case someone breaks in like last time."

"But where?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"There...is one place," Padme said, standing. Obi-Wan followed her out the room and to where he knew that the Orb was hidden right now, but not very well. So far, they had placed the Orb in a part of Padme's desk, locked away by key and other things such as codes. They went there first, lifting the Orb out carefully and carrying it in a bag.

Padme led him down the hall, and off onto another balcony (How many balconies does she have? Obi-Wan thought to himself), where she began to take some bricks out of the wall, making a hole big enough for a cat. Obi-Wan gently placed the Orb in the gap, and they replaced the bricks in the slot of the wall.

"Well, that's it," Padme said, as they walked out of the River House to a Hover car, C3PO waiting next to it. "Shall we Master Kenobi?"

"Of course my Lady."

* * *

Bane and Sing walked in the shadows of the Temple, staring around at the faces of the people that passed. Where was he?  
"He mustn't be here yet," Bane said through his teeth.

"Yes, maybe we should wait in the Temple?" Sing asked, shouldering her rifle. The pair walked towards the Grand Building before them, birds fluttering around the roof.

They were not going to miss this chance to capture a Jedi Master.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the Grand Columns, running up and down the wide space of the Temple. Magnificent tapestries stood against the wall, covered by a glass screen to protect them from stray hands coming from the infants. Tiles were polished, yet still worn and chipped, and the marble work was still as beautiful as it was a thousand years ago.

He felt like he was at home.

Padme appeared next to him, and they walked to the sunlight in the middle of the massive open space, where the glass reflected the sun's rays onto the tiles, making it look as though they were standing on a blue ocean, the waves moving beneath them. "It's so beautiful," Obi-Wan finally said, staring around.

"It is. Last time I came here, I was three," Padme said, peering at a statue. "My parents and my sister would stand for hours on end, watching the sun rising and setting while in here. It's just so beautiful during the summer."

Obi-Wan walked towards the altar, which was gold, and stared at the carvings from behind the rope. He had read up on the Temple of Winds a long time ago, but now, his mind went blank at the beauty he was seeing before him. Bending over slightly, he stared at the carvings, which showed gungans and many different animals racing around, with different activities; hunting, harvesting, everything. He smiled, and stared around at the magnificent place that he once dreamed of visiting.

Now, he was living that dream.

A tear escaped his eye, and he wiped it away quickly. Why was he crying?

"Obi-Wan?" Padme asked, and he turned to her. She looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you Padme," Obi-Wan said to her, trying to stop a lump forming in his throat. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Padme hugged him close, as he stared around. This poor man could not do anything like this anymore. Once he became a Jedi, the chances of him going away and relaxing were slimmed instantly. She felt so sorry for him; this brave man just threw himself into Duty, without any consideration for himself, his own happiness.

Now, she was starting to hate the Jedi Order itself.

Finally, Obi-Wan released her, and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Padme."

"Whatever for? You never get a chance to do anything like this Obi-Wan! You sacrifice your own happiness for others, and that's just not fair on you," Padme placed her hand against his cheek, stroking it gently. "It's time for you to be selfish for once."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled at her. "You're right. It's time for me to relax for once, and enjoy what I can."

They turned to the Temple's open space, and began to take in its beauty.

"How sweet," A sinister voice sounded from behind. Padme screamed, and Obi-Wan instantly turned, sabre ignited and ready.

Cad Bane had Padme in his arms, pistol at her head.

* * *

** Evil Cliffy! **


	8. Race through Thede

**I won't be updating as quick as I usually do. Sorry, but sometimes, I need to have a break from writing. Anyhoo, here's the next one! And a familiar character appears later on...guess who!

* * *

**

RACE THROUGH THEDE

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan demanded instantly, raising his sabre threateningly.

"Give me the Orb, Kenobi," Bane hissed, ramming the pistol against Padme's head, making her gasp in pain. "Now, or she dies. Simple. If you do, I might consider letting her go."

Obi-Wan feigned confusion instantly, but he could not stop the fear crawling up into his body. How did Bane know about the Orb? And that he had it?

Bane moved forwards, still holding Padme in his arms, the pistol now pressed harder against her skull. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, holding his sabre higher, ready to strike in case Bane turned his pistol onto him. He had to make a choice now, or Padme could die.

Because of him.

Obi-Wan heard someone moving behind him, and extended his sense. Someone cackled, and he shivered at the sound of her voice. Risking a look behind him, he saw Aurra Sing coming forwards, holding a rifle in her hands, and wearing glasses as well. She held up a bomb of some sort.

Obi-Wan tried to move quickly, but she instantly flung the bomb to the ground, landing close to him.

There was a bright flash, and he yelled as his vision instantly went white. Dropping his sabre, he backed off blindly, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Padme!" He gasped. He heard her give a gasp, and someone struck the ground hard. Footsteps came next, and he felt rough hands grab him, and throw him to the ground.

His hands went out on instinct, and they grazed the ground. Someone cackled loudly, and a boot connected with his side, making him yell. "Let's get him tied up, Sing," Bane sounded above him. "Lazarus is paying an arm and a leg for this one to be brought to him!"

"Why don't we just kill him?" Sing hissed, and he felt rough hands grab his own, bringing them around to his back and bound them. "Lazarus is going to kill him anyway, so let's save him the trouble and just deliver this Jedi to him dead!"

"No," Bane snarled instantly. "No, it'll be our heads if we bring him back dead! Besides, our pay will half if we do!"

Typical Bounty Hunters, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. Always arguing about the pay.

He struggled slightly, but someone- no doubt Sing-, sat on his back, stopping him from moving. "Struggle, Jedi, and I shoot you." He felt the butt of her rifle on the back of his head, and the click of the safety latch, as she turned it off. "I won't hesitate!"

"Neither will I!" Padme sounded, and Obi-Wan heard the low wail of her gun, and Sing scream as the shot took her. Someone fell off him, and he used the Force quickly to click the binders open...

His sight had returned, and he got to his feet instantly, kicking Bane to the ground before he could shoot Padme, before summoning his sabre to his hand. Rushing towards Padme, he took her hands. "Are you alright?" He said instantly.

"Yes, are you?" She answered, before turning to Bane as he stood.

"Nobody move!" He said, holding up a bomb. "Or this whole place gets blown sky-high!"

Obi-Wan bit his lip, sabre ignited and ready, Padme standing with her back against his, and pistol held high. "Put it down Bane!" Obi-Wan said through his teeth.

"I'd rather not!" Bane said triumphantly. "Now, unless you want to lose a vital Nabooian structure, you will put your weapons down, and Kenobi will come with me with no struggle. You, senator, will stay here with Sing until she gets my message that she is to release you!"

Obi-Wan sighed, and hung his head in defeat, lowering his sabre to the ground...

A massive gong noise erupted above their heads, as the bells sounded above them. Grabbing Padme's hand, Obi-Wan ran, sabre still ignited, towards the back entrance, hearing the sounds of the bolts from the blasters striking the stone work, showering them in dust. "Quickly!" Obi-Wan said, increasing his pace. Padme was panting next to him, as he used the Force to open the door before they even reached it...

A blaster shot took his shoulder, but he kept going, as he and Padme burst through the door, and up a paved courtyard. A group of cloaked men were walking towards them, one with a staff. The One with the staff gasped, as they both ran towards them, Bane racing after them, pistol hidden under his battered jacket. Obi-Wan shoved Padme through first, before following her. "Into the street!" He yelled, and they continued running, occasionally looking back at Bane to see where he was.

Bane had been tripped by the Man with the staff, who nodded at Obi-Wan. He didn't want to shout his Thanks, even though Bane was struggling to get up. Pushing Padme through the gate into the street, they ran at full pelt down the busy side-walk, ignoring people shouting for them to slow down, or saying insults when they accidently bumped into them.

"GET BACK HERE KENOBI!" Bane shouted from behind them.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, and continued running, Padme's hand clenching his own tightly. Rushing down some steps, they headed towards the river...

They stopped at the platform, almost slipping to a halt and into the river. Obi-Wan held her tight, keeping her back, before they looked around to see Bane stopping just at the steps, holding a pistol aimed for their chests. "You gave quite a chase Kenobi," He panted.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said easily, ignoring Padme's pants. "But I'm not going to give up so easily."

Bane cackled, and took a step forwards, keeping the pistol pointing at Obi-Wan's chest. "Padme," Obi-Wan muttered. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," She answered.

"Hold your breath as long as possible," He said, holding her close, before walking backwards.

They slipped into the river.

* * *

Bane cursed when he saw the brown haired woman and the red-haired man disappear into the water, and get carried away by the current. "Sing," He hissed into his comm. Link. "You'd better get down here. Now!"

"I'm on my way," Sing scowled. "Did you get them?"

"No, they jumped into the River." Bane snarled. "Just...come pick me up before the Naboo authorities find us!"

Sing disconnected instantly, and he turned back to the river, his eyes searching for anything he had missed. No, they failed.

_This_ time. But next time, they would get him no problem.


	9. To the Gungans

**I've been getting new reviewers these past few days, and I thank you for reviewing this one so far. However, due to what may occur at the end of the Series, I beg you to read and review the ones previous to this, otherwise, when the twelth one comes out, you will not understand it.**

**As for updating, you'll be pleased to know that I am going to be able to update quicker these days. Top Nosh! :D**

* * *

**TO THE GUNGANS**

Obi-Wan pulled Padme out of the water, and onto the beach close to the River House. Falling to the sand, he panted, letting the sun bask his back, and dry his tunic. Fear was gripping his heart now; how did they find him so quickly?

Padme got to her feet, and he followed her, running back to the River House, shouting for C3PO instantly. However, the Droid was back at the Temple of the Winds...

"We need to get packed," Padme said instantly, looking at him in fear.

"Not we. _I _need to get packed." Obi-Wan told her sternly. Before she could answer, he ran to his room, changing quickly, and grabbing his bag. Shoving his clothes into it, he dumped it in the hall and ran to the Balcony, taking another bag from a cupboard. He needed to get the Orb out of here immediately.

He rushed onto the balcony, and began pulling out the bricks, revealing the Orb of Desires before him. Obi-Wan lifted it out and shoved it into the bag, closing it instantly and sealing it tight, before running with it slung on his shoulders. Grabbing his other bag, he ran to the door, before stopping in his tracks.

They were here.

"PADME!" He roared, and she appeared, carrying a bag as well. "We need to go; Bane and Sing have found us! They've tracked us!"

Padme looked frightened, but she did not show it. She didn't want to look weak in front of Obi-Wan, but then Padme realised that he would sense her emotions instantly. He took her hand, and ran, taking them to the Boat House just outside the River House.

The problem was, there were no boats.

Swearing under his breath, Obi-Wan moved towards the garage area, where Padme's car was waiting. Throwing their bags into the back, Obi-Wan jumped into the driver's seat, starting it up as Padme pulled her belt on. "Head for the Forest Path; once in there, we can hide the car and continue on foot."

Obi-Wan nodded, before pushing his foot against the accelerator. Breaking through the door, he heard the sounds of blaster shots as Bane and Sing tried to shoot them, the shots causing the paint work to fly into the air in small pieces. Heading off road, he heard Bane curse loudly, as they drove into the forest.

Padme was panting, scared, as she looked back, seeing the fading figures of Bane and Sing, as Obi-Wan drove deeper into the Forest. "You're worse than Anakin," She said, as the wing mirror shattered, knocked off by a branch.

"Anakin would have trashed this by now!" Obi-Wan told her, as another branch took the other wing mirror. "I'm safer than he is!"

"I hope so!" Padme screamed, as the car ploughed through the undergrowth, the heat from the air below the car blowing the discarded leaves and moss into the air. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, and, finally, after ten minutes, stopped the car in the midst of a swamp. Padme got out, shaking slightly, before grabbing her bags and dumping them into the mud. Obi-Wan clambered out, almost falling into the mud, taking the Orb and slinging it on his shoulders. "We need to cover the car with branches and leaves."

Obi-Wan stared around, and raised his hands, watching as the leaves fell down onto the car, Padme watching in shock and amazement as the Jedi Master covered the car in moments, making it look like a leaf mound. "A little suspicious, but I think they'll overlook it." Obi-Wan said, slinging his bags over his shoulder.

"Where do we go?" Padme asked, staring at him from the car. "Who do we go to?"

"Boss Nassa," Obi-Wan answered, and they began to walk towards the murky water at the other side. The Force told Obi-Wan instantly that this was a deep pond, going into the lake that was just visible through the mist. Wadding in, Obi-Wan placed his breather in his mouth, with Padme following his action instantly. Slowly, they entered the cold water, swimming through the darkness towards a light visible in the distance.

Then the single light became hundreds, as the under-water Gungan city appeared before them. Obi-Wan swam towards it, ignoring his hair as it got into his eyes, heading towards the platforms that allowed entry to the Gungan city. Standing as best as he could, Obi-Wan took Padme's hand and led her through the massive orange seal...

They were instantly met with Gungans, holding their staffs to their faces. Obi-Wan raised his hands, as did Padme, and said, "We're here to see Boss Nassa."

The Gungans looked at one another, until one with whiskers walked towards them. "Who are you?" He hissed, holding his staff high.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Padme Naberrie of Naboo," Obi-Wan said, eyes wide that they did not know who they were. "We're friends of the Gungans."

The General looked at them with a frown, and hesitantly lowered his staff. "Come. I'll take you to Boss Nassa."

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh of relief, and he and Padme followed the General.

* * *

They arrived outside the massive chamber that Obi-Wan knew well, even though he had not set foot in it for just past eleven years. There were guards waiting for them outside, and, when they approached, the General stopped them and said, "Leave your bags and weapons outside."

Padme hesitantly lowered hers, but Obi-Wan was a bit more reluctant. He didn't make a move to remove his sabre. "I'd rather I was not parted from my light sabre."

"You will do so, or not see him." The General sneered, jabbing the staff end against him and making him wince.

"Then, you should bind me then, because my sabre shows my bond to the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said, even holding his hands up for them to bind him. The Gungans were looking at each other, and even Padme was surprised. However, Obi-Wan didn't want look annoyed, but rather calm. When they bound him, they were expecting him to lash out when they got close, but Obi-Wan saw them turn the key on the binders, and step away. "Now, let's not keep Boss Nassa waiting."

The Gungan General nodded, looking surprised that the Jedi did not struggle against him, and opened the door.

* * *

**Now then, you are all in for a special treat in the next chapter! Someone makes a special appearance, and even gets their own chapter name! **


	10. Kiara

**YES! Here she comes! I decided to not leave you in suspense for long, and just posted it. I'm not _that_ cruel with Cliffies...Am I?**

* * *

**KIARA**

Anakin paced before Ahsoka, while she rested. His mind was still coming up with blanks on what to do, and frustration was beginning to show now. Scowling, he heard a door open outside their cell, and decided that, for once, he was going to be nosy. "Snips," He said, as the smell of food wafted towards them. "It's our dinner time."

Ahsoka got to her feet, standing next to him, peering through the bars they had in their door.

A woman with red hair and blue eyes was wheeling a small cart into the dungeons. Like most of Lazarus' grunts, she wore a white tank top and baggy soldier trousers, yet, when Anakin saw her, and scanned her with the Force, she was like no-one he had ever met here before.

And she looked familiar.

"Hey Joshy, long time no see!" The Woman said, her voice a mix of Mandalorian and Coruscant, smiling at the guard sitting at the prison door.

"Hey Rachel, what's been happening?" Josh asked, getting to his feet, licking his lips as he stared at the cart. "What's for grub?"

The Woman chuckled and opened a draw, revealing the metal packs that contained the food. "Let me see," She said, lifting some out. "This is for you."

Josh opened the pack, and pulled a face. "You're kidding me, right?" He asked, giving her a look of disgust. "Spaghetti?"

"Hey, to be honest, I can't believe these two are actually getting beef and potatoes!" The Woman said, pointing at the bottom of the cart. Josh gave her a look of disbelief, and got to his knees, opening the draw.

"No way! You kidding me!"

The Woman saw that Anakin and Ahsoka were watching her, and winked. She pulled out a metal cylinder that look like a light sabre, and placed it against the Guard's head. "Yeah," She hissed through her teeth. "I am kidding, you traitorous windbag."

"Rach, what you doing?" Josh asked eyes on the light sabre.

The Woman smacked her sabre into the back of Josh's head, causing him to yell and fall against the cart, unconscious. She sighed, and ignited her sabre in a blue light, cutting the bars of Anakin and Ahsoka's cell. "Get moving, we don't have much time. Max!" She called, and a Twi-lek scientist rushed in. Anakin helped Ahsoka through the gap, and smiled at them.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thank me when we get away from here," The Woman said, and she went to the unconscious guard, taking their sabres from his belt. "We need to go; Obi-Wan is on Naboo, with the Gungans, and, hopefully, he'll be safe there for a couple of weeks, before Bane and Sing get him."

"What are you, a spy or something?" Anakin asked, taking his sabre.

"No, well, yes," Max said, pulling his head-tails back behind him. "We're spies for the Monks; we've been watching Lazarus for a while now."

"So, who are you exactly?" Ahsoka asked, looking at each of them, as they made for the doors. The Woman took a blaster from her belt, holding it tight as she stared outside, looking for anyone that might be coming.

"I am called Max," Max answered. "But she," He nodded at the Woman. "Is actually called Kiara."

"Max, shush," Kiara said instantly, looking around, before moving into the corridor. "We need to move fast; I don't know how much time we have until the Guard wakes or another arrives."

Anakin nodded, and the four of them ran into the corridor, following Kiara down it. He felt...safe with her, like she was Obi-Wan or someone he trusted. She stopped at the corner, and looked around, her ginger hair moving slightly as she did.

Then, he saw it, and he knew instantly.

Kiara and Obi-Wan looked similar, and he was now worried. "How old are you?" He asked, looking at Kiara.

"What a question to ask in a situation like this," Kiara said, still staring around. "Twenty-one."

_Nope, she's too old to be his kid,_ Anakin thought to himself. _Maybe she is just a distant relation of his._

They started moving again, running towards a large metal door.

Then the alarms went off.

* * *

"...We need to go; Obi-Wan is on Naboo, with the Gungans, and, hopefully, he'll be safe there for a couple of weeks, before Bane and Sing get him..." The voice continued to play back at him, making Lazarus smile.

_I have you now Kenobi,_ he thought, tapping his fingers on the table, listening to the recording again. So, he was with the Gungans? Well, this was still a job for Sing and Bane, no doubt, but he was growing tiresome of these Bounty Hunters. _I might as well do this myself!_

A wailing noise suddenly sounded through the control room, and he jumped, staring around. "What the hell is happening?" He demanded.

"Escaped prisoners," A Guard answered, putting up an image instantly. Lazarus peered at it, and instantly smiled; Skywalker, Tano, a scientist, and a rather familiar person...

"It's Kenobi! Get after him!" He shouted, and four Guards instantly rushed out.

"Erm, sir," A Guard said, looking sheepish. "It's...not Kenobi. It's a Woman."

Lazarus peered at the picture. Now, he was feeling stupid; the person's figure was definitely woman-like, but he could not dismiss the fact that they looked like a feminine version of Obi-Wan Kenobi...

"Seal the Base," He snarled. "Don't let them get off! Capture that Woman, and bring her to me this instant!"

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Ahsoka said, panic on her face, as they ran, trying to ignore the pounding feet of the Men that were coming for them. "Where's the Hangar?"

"Who says we have a ship?" Kiara told her, as they kept running. "We got help...from the Natives."

"The Kaymontions?" Anakin asked, as they headed towards a door, that they hoped led outside and into the jungle. "I thought we were going to go to Obi-Wan on Naboo!"

"We are! They have our ship hidden in the Jungle! We need to meet them quickly." Max said frantically. "Kiara, we don't have much time."

"I know Max, just be patient!" Kiara told him firmly, as she tried to over-ride the lock. "All that training with Luke, and now it can't even help me open this blasted door." She muttered to herself.

Anakin ignited his sabre and thrusted it into the door, moving it in a circle. Kiara ignited her own, and began to help, while Ahsoka and Max stood watch, moving her sabre in a semi-circle in the opposite direction, so that hers and Anakin's connected at the bottom. "Get b..." Anakin started, raising his hands.

Kiara Force-pushed it to the ground with such intensity that he was amazed. She smiled, extinguished her sabre, and climbed through, followed by Max and a stunned Ahsoka. "Wow Master, she's good!" Ahsoka told him, smiling at his amazed look. "Even better than you!"

Anakin scowled, and then ran into the Forest with them.

* * *

**He he, I can just imagine Anakin's face there! :D Next update will be up as soon as possible, I promise!**


	11. A Safer Refuge

**Yeep. Another update! My madness is starting to wear off slightly...Anyhoo, that's us nearly half-way through! Yay! And the next title has been found, along with the Blurb, so if you want to look, go ahead and tell me if you think it's cool... One last thing...**

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

**A SAFER REFUGE**

Obi-Wan stared at the massive Gungan before him, as he chuckled and walked towards him. Boss Nassa shook Padme's hand, bowing to her, before turning to Obi-Wan.

His expression instantly darkened.

"General, remove these Binders," He said, clicking after he spoke, deep voice vibrating through the Council Room. "This Human is a friend, a Jedi. No threat to me at all."

The General scowled, and took Obi-Wan's wrists into his hands harshly, unbinding them. Obi-Wan rubbed his wrists, as the General walked away, making Boss Nassa say. "I definitely hope they were not too tight; I am so sorry that this Gungan has shown disrespect."

"I completely understand," Obi-Wan said shortly. "You need to be extra careful in times of War, I'm afraid, even around friends; you sometimes don't know who you can trust."

Boss Nassa clicked, and nodded, before leading them both to a smaller chamber, with tables and chairs. Obi-Wan stared around; the last time he was here, he was just a Padawan, and this Chamber had been sealed. Boss Nassa held the door open for them, and they walked in, hearing him close it behind him. Sitting, Obi-Wan stared around, awed at the Chamber. It was quite big, and the ceiling was glass, and he could see the fish swimming past, darting when a stray Gungan swam past. The table and chairs were made from rich wood, and had carvings on them, bearing the Republican Seal, with torches lining the walls. "Do you find it beautiful Master Kenobi?" Nassa asked, chuckling slightly.

"I have never seen this Chamber before," Obi-Wan admitted, as Padme sat next to him. "We have books that show these rooms, but it's not the same as actually seeing them ourselves."

"What can wesa do for you?" Nassa asked now, his large hands clasped before him.

"We need a safe place to recover," Padme answered, her eyes scanning Boss Nassa. "The surface is no longer safe for us both."

"I understand," Nassa said, and he nodded. "We can give you a room for two weeks."

Padme nodded and smiled her thanks, but she said, "Can we maybe get some medical supplies? Master Kenobi was shot earlier, and it has not been tended to just yet."

Now that she mentioned it, Obi-Wan's shoulder stung with pain now, and he winced. "I'm fine Padme," He said instantly, standing up. Nassa gave a chuckle, and nodded.

"I'll send supplies to your room for you. You also may find that, while we have been talking I have issued to my servants to take your things to your room. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask."

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the Orb before him, just...looking at it. Padme had gone to get the Medical Supplies from one of the Gungans, to sort his shoulder out before it got infected. Finally, the door opened, and she appeared, holding a blue bag in her hands, walking towards him straight away. Sitting next to him, Padme stared at the Orb as well, before covering it with the bag they had brought it in. "We don't need to look at that tonight," She said firmly. "You need your rest; your shoulder needs to heal."

"I'll be fine," Obi-Wan said to her instantly. "I always am fine."

"Not just now, you're not," Padme said, checking the bloody hole in his tunic. "We need to get this off so I can see how bad this looks." She waited for Obi-Wan to make a move, but he was struggling to remove his shoulder and chest armour. "Here."

Her hands were delicate, as she gently took the armour off him. "I think you're lucky; the Armour stopped the worst of it."

"That's good." Obi-Wan said, wincing as the air caught the wound. "Anything else?"

"Tunic," Padme said, opening the medic bag. "You need your tunic off."

Obi-Wan reached to his utility belt and untied it, placing it on the bed, before reaching back and pulling the top Tunic off gently, cursing when his shoulder almost knotted at the movement. He had two more layers to get off.

Unwrapping the cloth belt, he pulled the next layer off, realising that this one was a bit more blooded than the first one, before removing his final layer, which was dark red on the left shoulder. "There," He said, wincing at stabs of pain. Padme sorted the three into a neat pile, before turning to him, holding a packet of wipes. She knelt behind him, and took a couple of the wipes, gently soaking the wound and taking out any grit or dirt that may have caught it. Soon, both wipes were covered in dirt and dried on blood, causing her to take another couple to take the rest of it off. Finally, the wound was visible, and she bit her lip.

Where the bolt had struck, there was now a gaping hole, about a couple of centimetres wide. The skin around it was red, and bruised, slightly irritated. Padme heard Obi-Wan shift, looking over his own shoulder to see the wound. "Oh that looks...nasty," Obi-Wan said, blinking.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Padme said, rolling her eyes. "I would have preferred horrible and painful."

"But it's not painful," Obi-Wan retorted, as she lifted out some more medical appendages. "Is it infected?"

"No," Padme said in relief. "It's not infected, but I'm going to put some cream on just in case." She put some on her fingers, and raised them towards the wound. "This might sting..."

"OUCH!" Obi-Wan shouted, as her fingers touched the wound, putting the cream on.

"...A little bit," Padme finished, hiding a giggle. "What? You said it wasn't painful!"

"You are sadistic," Obi-Wan said, holding his arm and pulling a face. "Really, you are!"

"Why thank you," Padme said, laughing as she took some bacta pads. She carefully lined one over the wound, and pressed it against his back, hearing his hiss of pain. She sealed the sticky edges, and made to turn away.

When she saw it.

There was a massive pink line that curved around his side and slightly up his front when he turned and faced her. "How did you...?" Padme started, staring at the scar.

"I fell. Off the Concordian Gorge," Obi-Wan answered shortly, pulling a light shirt on. "A few months ago."

Padme looked up at him, and nodded. "I'll leave you to get some rest."

* * *

Bane watched from the shadows, Sing next to him, as they glanced around the Gungan city. Nope, he had obviously learned to not come out into the open again, even though he had the Senator protecting him. Chewing a tooth-pick, he turned his red eyes to Sing, and nodded.

They had to lie low. For now.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter...A REUNION WITH FRIENDS! And no. It's not Jar Jar. Man, I hate that gungan. **


	12. Reunited

** Yes! Another update!

* * *

**

REUNITED

Anakin stared around him, as the blue children touched his face, hands and hair. Ahsoka was smiling, speaking in a soft voice to the children, making them smile. The Kaymontion Tribe that they were staying with just now was welcoming- especially to Kiara. As soon as she walked into their Camp, the Chief embraced the Young Woman, and called her two words-words that Anakin did not understand- until Kiara translated them for them.

The Fiery one.

True, the Children played with Kiara's ginger hair, speaking in low wondering voices as to how a Human would have hair like hers. Kiara spoke in the same fluent language, and then the Children rushed to Anakin, Ahsoka and Max. A tug brought Anakin back to the present.

A One Year Old Kaymontion Girl stood next to him; standing up to his knee, tugging his trousers, thumb in her mouth. She smiled politely, and tugged again, making Anakin kneel down and smile at her. "Hello."

She spoke in her own tongue, but Anakin just looked confused. Kiara walked towards them, and said, "You need to go; Obi-Wan will be waiting for you at the Gungan city."

Anakin stood, and asked. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"Just take my ship," Kiara said patiently, indicating an elegant ship standing just off the tree, hidden in the shade. If Kiara had not indicated it, they would have missed it completely; it was sleek, shiny, and a model like their Jedi Fighters, but built with three seats instead of one. It had the gaps for laser at the front, and boosters in the wings. "She's...old, but still quick."

"Old? She looks like new!" Ahsoka said, tracing her hand over the wing. "What model is she?"

Kiara looked hesitant, and she avoided the question by saying, "She will make it to Naboo within minutes after the Hyper-jump."

"Maybe seconds when I fly it," Anakin said, staring at the ship. Kiara chuckled, and held out the keys to him.

"Here. Don't trash it Skywalker, alright?"

"I'll try not to." Anakin laughed, taking them from her. He suddenly frowned. "You're not coming?"

"I have things to do here," Kiara said, and she and the Chief shared a glance. "Lots of things to do."

"Such as?" Ahsoka asked, appearing at Anakin's shoulder.

"Well, you'll see; once you have Obi-Wan, come back here." Kiara said, and she started to walk away. Anakin and Ahsoka moved towards the Jedi Fighter, and opened the cock-pit with a click of the button. Clambering in, Anakin stared at the controls; they were a bit different to what he was use to, but when he moved the steering stick around, and clicked some buttons, he instantly knew what to do. Ahsoka belted herself in behind him, as he clicked the switches to turn the engine on.

The engines hummed beneath them, and the thrusters and ignitons roared into life as blue light. Anakin gave some nods, and said, "Nice. Really nice."

"Can we go?" Ahsoka asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes," Anakin said, rolling his eyes at her impatience. He slowly took the ship into the air.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke in a place he was not familiar with. Sitting up, he stared around, trying to figure out, find something that would help him.

He was underwater, that was for starters.

Gungan City to be exact.

Getting out of bed, he saw a small silver bowl, full of water, a folded towel next to him, with a flannel next to it. Someone had obviously come in last night when he was sleeping, and set everything up for him to wash. Taking the flannel, he soaked his face, and the back of his neck, before giving a sigh. Obi-Wan straightened, and took his tunic from his bag, pulling it on before clipping his sabre on his belt, and walking out of his bedroom. Padme was waiting for him, sitting at the breakfast table, eating some fruit. Another bowl was waiting, with the same fruit in it as hers. "Good Morning," She said, smiling at him.

"Morning," Obi-Wan answered, sitting at the other side of the table. He picked up his spoon, and started to eat. "How did you sleep?"

"Rather well, considering that we are underwater," Padme answered, leaning back in her seat. "Just, sometimes, a new bed can disrupt my sleep pattern."

"Same," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. He leaned back in his seat, and yawned. "What can we do under here?"

"Well, there are the gardens here, but I think we should lie low just now." Padme answered. "We could..." She stopped suddenly, eyes wide.

There was a click behind Obi-Wan's head, and he felt a blaster butt on his skull. "Hello Bane."

"Kenobi," Bane hissed, grabbing him around the neck. "Sing, get Naberrie."

Sing appeared from behind Padme, and grabbed her around the neck as well. "Try anything, and I blow her brains out," Sing hissed, pointing her rifle at Padme's Temple. Obi-Wan bit his lip, and relaxed, nodding.

"Good," Bane said, dragging him to the door. "Good Kenobi; so self-sacrificing, aren't you?"

"I suppose," Obi-Wan choked, as Bane's arm closed around his neck a bit more. Bane chuckled, and pulled the Jedi Master further towards the door, and out into the corridor. Gungans instantly moved towards them, but Bane just rammed the butt of the gun against Obi-Wan's skull, making him hiss, and Sing just cackled. Obi-Wan shook his head at the Gungans, and they looked unsure what to do now. "Just...let Senator Amidala go, and I'll not struggle or do anything."

"Oh, better to have her with us, just to make sure you won't _dare_ to do anything!" Sing cackled, licking her lips as she stared up and down at Obi-Wan. Padme threw a disgusted look back at her, and she shoved her forwards. "Get moving!"

Obi-Wan grunted as Bane kept pushing him forwards, towards a waiting ship on a platform. "How did you get a Sky ship under-water?" He retorted.

"It's both you idiot," Bane snarled in his ear. "So, let's..." He stopped, and yelled, as his arm was loosened around Obi-Wan's neck.

He turned.

Sing was shooting at someone, wielding a green sabre, her eyes full of rage and fear. The person that had grabbed Bane threw him to the ground, holding a familiar blue sabre...

"Anakin!" Padme cried happily, as the Young Man forced Bane away, while Ahsoka kicked Sing back against the ground, watching as the Bounty Hunter rushed off after Bane.

"Hey," Anakin said, turning to the pair of them. He winked at Padme, before clasping Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Hey Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan just stared at him, trying to hold back the tears, but Anakin grabbed him instantly into a hug, as he wept. "Anakin, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Anakin said, rubbing his back. "This is bigger than both of us."

Ahsoka skipped towards them, and rubbed Obi-Wan's back. "He's right, but now, we need to get to Kaymontion; Kiara is expecting us."

"Kiara?" Padme repeated, looking at Anakin. He smiled, giving her a tender expression, before answering. "She's a spy in Lazarus' Organisation; a Jedi."

"I don't recall there being someone in the Order called Kiara," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard, as they returned to their apartment. "But first, tell us what happened to you two?"

"Oh Master," Anakin said, as they sat on the couches. "That is gonna be a long story."

* * *

** No, I ain't gonna waste a whole chapter and my sore hands writing what had happened, because it's already mentioned in the prequels to this. Unless, you want me too... **


	13. Stolen Orb

**STOLEN ORB**

Lazarus downed his eighth Whisky, before staring back at the frozen shot of the Escape earlier. His anger was still present on his face; he had missed his chance to capture the Daughter of Kenobi, and now, he was feeling annoyed with himself for not realising it sooner. He threw his whisky glass at the wall, and it smashed upon impact. No, this would not do! Finding Kenobi, Skywalker and Tano were now his top priority, but because they were together again, the chances of him grabbing any of them alone would now be slim.

They would never leave one another alone for long.

Then, there was the matter of the Child; finding_ her_ would be easier. She was on the planet, he knew that much, and with the Savages. He needed to kill those Savages soon before they completely ruin his plans; if the Child gathered an Army made of these Savages, and then it would be the Death of him.

The sound of his Guards disrupted his thoughts. There was the sound of fighting, and them falling. Taking his pistol, Lazarus kept it on his lap, ready to be fired, when the door opened, revealing the one person he would have not expected to meet.

The New-Comer lowered her hood, revealing her ginger hair curled and fringe pulled back. She was wearing a Jedi Tunic now, instead of the Military outfit she had used earlier to secure Skywalker and Tano's release. "Hello Lazarus." Kiara said, sensing the hidden pistol.

"Hello _Phoenix,_" Lazarus hissed, staring at her. "You have some nerve; I should shoot you down right now!"

"Unfortunately, you are a bit hammered," Kiara said, indicating the shattered whisky glass on the floor near her. "Your aim would be a bit...rubbish."

"Shooting randomly would be better then; more chance of hitting you," Lazarus clicked the safety lever on his pistol, and aimed it at her heart. "Put your sabre on my table, and don't try anything, or you'll be going back to the Future dead."

Kiara sighed, and walked towards him, placing her sabre on the table, before sitting in the chair opposite him. "I just want to give you a warning; leave or you'll die. Simple."

"It's not me who shall die, Kiara-Wan Kenobi, but you." Lazarus snarled at her. "But, you obviously would know more about your history than I do; where is Satine?"

"As if I'd tell you," Kiara said, staring at him with determination. "She will be well protected; I hope you realise this."

"Not with what I have in mind," Lazarus said, and he smirked. "I have a new toy, Kenobi, and I will be excited to use it against your father when I lead the Sith Army against you, him and the others."

"My Father will beat you," Kiara hissed, anger starting to appear. "I know he will."

"Oh please; the chances of your leading those _Savages_ against an Army made of Clay-stone in fact- until they leave this planet and winning will be slim." Lazarus jeered, but he could not stop but stare at Kiara; she was beautiful, like her Mother, but as Elegant and Fiery as her Father. "Bows and Arrows against guns and stone? Huh!"

"You'd be very surprised," Kiara said, standing up and moving to the window. She stared out at the landscape before her. "Very surprised. And these _Savages_ as you put so well? They are skilled warriors- more skilled than you would ever realise." Kiara turned and smirked at him. "Well, what now?"

"Now, I think you die," Lazarus said, raising his pistol.

It happened so fast; Kiara's sabre came to her hand, and she used the Force to smash the window behind her. Lazarus ducked as shards came towards him, and stared at her, as she stood before the smashed window, smirking. Then, there was a massive bird-like cry.

A Condor Dragon appeared behind her, wings flapping. Lazarus stood, ready to fire, but Kiara flipped back, onto the Condor's back, a saddle visible, and they were off, into the sky. Lazarus scowled, and looked from the shattered window to his desk. Great, absolutely great.

Now he was in trouble.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling, trying to drown out Anakin's snores. He was on the couch, sleeping as though this happened every day, with a blanket over his massive form, and a pillow under his head against the arm rest. Ahsoka and Padme were sharing a room as well, and they had talked well into the night, obviously about things that would embarrass both Men completely. Obi-Wan had caught Padme talking to Ahsoka about him being bitten by the fish, causing Ahsoka to giggle loudly.

Throwing his covers off him, Obi-Wan strolled downstairs pulling his gown over him. He needed some time to think, meditate, something. Opening the desk, he took out the Orb, and walked to the couch. Sitting it on the table, he sat down, and stared at it, just wondering what he could do. Could he harness any power like Lazarus did?

He hesitantly placed his hands on the Orb, and closed his eyes.

_Anakin._

An Image of Anakin appeared, showing him still sleeping on the Couch, in danger of falling off.

_Alderaan._

The snowy planet appeared, ships moving towards it, and the Cruiser fighting the Separatists off.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, and he stared down at the Orb. Could he-

_Satine._

Nothing. Absolutely nothing appeared. Obi-Wan sighed in despair. To see her again, even for a moment...

Then she appeared. Sitting in a garden, wearing a purple dress, hair tied back. Satine looked different than ever, if not better than she was when she was still ruling Mandalore. Obi-Wan's heart warmed, as she looked to the sky, and whispered. "I hope you are safe, Obi."

Obi-Wan smiled gently, and placed the Orb back on the table.

Then it happened.

The windows blew inwards, and he was thrown to the ground. Heavy footsteps sounded, and he stared up to see Bane before him, reaching for the Orb...

He dived for him, shouting for the others, as Water began to fill the apartment, the protective metal shields coming over the window almost immediately. Bane grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist, and sent a shock current through him, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Anakin sounded, as Obi-Wan lay in the water, groaning. There was a cackling sound, and he was picked up by someone as a smoke bomb was thrown.

"Leave him Sing," Bane sounded. "We have the Orb; let's get it to Lazarus."

_No, no this isn't happening..._

Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, but fell down again, the shock that he had got from Bane still coursing through his body. Soon, Anakin reappeared, worry and despair on his face.

"They took it. They took the Orb."

* * *

**Oh dear oh dear oh dear! What's gonna happen now? **


	14. Return to Kaymontio

** Sorry for the late update! Been trying to fight a case of Writer's Block. Honestly, everyone seems to be having it just now!

* * *

**

RETURN TO KAYMONTIO

"What now?" Ahsoka asked, as the Men began to pack. "Are we going to Kaymontio?"

"Yes," Anakin answered, as he heaved a bag of clothes over his shoulder. Obi-Wan was ready and waiting, sabre at his belt. Padme was gone, returning to Thede to contact the Jedi Council of the situation, in case they needed reinforcements. Obi-Wan was worried, glancing around at the other two, waiting anxiously for them to come to him, and get moving. If Lazarus united the three Orbs...

"We're ready Master," Anakin said, sounding through his thoughts. They both stood next to him, worried expressions on their faces. Obi-Wan nodded, and instantly led the pair of them to the ship Nassa had given them. Obi-Wan, fortunately, had driven the ship before, and he was going to be piloting, taking them to the surface so that they can get another ship to Kaymontio. "Where is it?"

"Just down here, "Obi-Wan answered shortly, taking the pair to the underwater hangar. "We need to be quick; the more time we waste, the more chance Lazarus can resurrect the Sith Army."

"I agree," Anakin said, as they entered the Hangar. His eyes widened at the ship. "What a weird looking ship!"

"Yeah!" Ahsoka said, running a hand over the top. "But...how can we drive this?"

"I can," Obi-Wan said, flicking the top open by pressing a few buttons. "I've done it before, when I was a Padawan." He dropped his bag at the bottom of the driver's seat, before clambering in, starting the engines up.

"We'd better hurry," Anakin said, sitting in the seat next to him. "Kiara is gathering the Kaymontion Clans to help us fight the Sith Army."

"Who exactly is Kiara?" Obi-Wan asked, as Ahsoka sat behind them. He slowly steered the ship into the water, and down into the deep.

"We don't exactly know," Ahsoka answered, drumming her fingers on her knees. "Apparently, she is a spy or something. A Rogue Jedi."

"She's...beautiful," Anakin admitted, glancing at Obi-Wan. It was worrying him that Obi-Wan and Kiara still looked similar. "Red-haired and blue eyes."

"She sounds like your type Anakin," Obi-Wan smirked, his eyes still staring straight ahead. "She can put you right."

"Hey!"

Ahsoka giggled, and glanced at the two men. "What's the plan?" She asked.

"We get to Kaymontio," Obi-Wan answered shortly. "And then we fight Lazarus."

"Should we not get an Army or something?" Anakin asked, frowning at him. "You know, get some Guns? What about Cody or Rex?"

"We'll contact them when we get to Kaymontio; we don't know how big this army is, Anakin, and even if we ask for help from the Republic, chances of us getting anyone will be _very_ slim." Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm just suggesting," Anakin muttered, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I was not saying it was a bad idea; it is a rather good one. With the War going on right now, the Chances are slim." Obi-Wan gave a sigh as he steered through some reeds. "We can always gather the other Kaymontio Clans if need be."

"I think Kiara is doing that already," Ahsoka said, glancing at Anakin. "She said we were to wait and see what would happen when we get back."

Obi-Wan nodded, and kept his eyes on the surface as he took them towards it.

* * *

Kiara stood at a fire, staring at the Kaymontion Chiefs she had already gathered. They were discussing what to do about this; already, Torak and his Clan have joined, but the others were probably not going to be easily swayed. Kiara chewed a piece of her hair, eyes staring around at the other Chiefs.

Finally, the Eldest One turned to her, and said something in the language, laying his staff on the table. She nodded, and he joined her side.

Another five hundred warriors.

The three Female Chiefs came towards her, putting their staffs down on the table as well. One clasped Kiara's shoulder, and she smiled, making the Young Human nod in thanks. Five Clans have now joined her cause, now five more to go.

Then, they agreed. They all agreed.

"We will fight." One said in Basic. "All of us. We will not let our people and others suffer any longer."

"Thank you," Kiara said, as they stood in a circle around her. "We will have help, as well, from the Monks."

They bowed to her, and Kiara felt slightly self-conscious. Yet, she was pleased, that when her Father, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived, she would have gathered them an Army to help them fight off the Sith Army.

And Lazarus.

Suddenly, she felt ill, and fell against Torak. He caught her instantly, worry on his face. Something was wrong, Kiara could sense it...

* * *

_Satine fell to the ground, feeling a sudden nausea and pain rise through her. Something was wrong... The baby was screaming inside her, the Orbs causing her this Ordeal she was going through..._

_Satine Kryze closed her eyes, and her hand fell to the ground, as Jade and Bail Organa appeared, taking her into her room, screaming for Medics..._

Lazarus smirked as he saw what was happening thanks to the Orbs. So, Satine was on Alderaan. After he had taken care of Kenobi, she would be next.

Then, the Future Version of Kiara-Wan Kenobi would disappear, and he would emerge victorious. But only when both Father and Daughter were lying dead on the ground at his feet. "Is the suit ready?" He asked the scientist.

"Yes sir, almost ready," The Man replied. "We have one more test to do, and then it's all yours."

Lazarus stared hungrily at the Metal Suit, turning away from the three Orbs, as they glowed together at last, after a thousand years. Now, the Sith Army would rise again.

* * *

** Majoy Cliffy alert! **


	15. Sins of the Father

** Sorry for the looooonnnnnnnngggggggg wait you had! But I will definitely make it up to you in the Next Chapter! The Long awaited meeting!

* * *

**

SINS OF THE FATHER

The Chief was welcoming once more to Anakin and Ahsoka, but as soon as he saw Obi-Wan, he was amazed. He was mumbling in Kaymontion about the hair colour, and the deep blue eyes, and sometimes, Anakin heard him mention Kiara when he was talking to the other chiefs in Kaymontion. Obi-Wan understood little, but he soon grasped it immediately, speaking in a harsh tone as well.

"Where's Kiara?" Ahsoka asked Isis, the blue Warrioress standing next to her.

"Ill; something happened last night at the meeting," Isis answered, as Obi-Wan turned to them. "We don't know what happened; she just fainted, and when she woke up, she was babbling."

"What did she say?" Anakin asked, as they began to walk towards the camp, which was on the other side of the hill they were climbing up just now.

"Things such as 'Mother', 'Father', 'Danger'." Isis frowned as she tried to remember. "Then she said 'Bloodline'."

"'Bloodline'?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Why would she say that?"

"We have no idea," Isis answered, as they reached the top. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka gazed over at the landscape.

And their mouths hung open.

Tents were visible before them, for at least a mile and a half. Kaymontions were walking around them, sharpening arrow heads and swords, wearing tribal paint on their faces, arms and legs. But they were not the only ones...

There were people wearing robes, with the Men bald and the Woman with their hair tied back in a tail. On another hill, was an Elderly Man holding a staff, surveying the many tents and people before him. His eyes found Obi-Wan's, and, even though they were a great distance, Obi-Wan saw him smile.

"How many?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Just over five thousand," Isis answered, smiling at her. "Most are free Walkers; don't belong to Tribes, but they still came. They heard the Call, see, and decided to join. No Kaymontion lets others suffer."

She took Ahsoka's hand and led her and the others down the hill. Miniature dragons were tethered to wooden stands, and there were horses and sabre toothed Cats. "We have flier, and Horse-people amongst us; the Sith Army have both as well, so we should counter it no problem."

"The problem is that they are made of stone," Obi-Wan pointed out. "How can bows and arrows cut through stone?"

"Kiara helped us," Isis answered, holding out a small bag. Obi-Wan took it and emptied it out, revealing diamonds as small as pins. "She got us to graft those into the tips of our arrow heads; it's the hardest substance here in this galaxy, and, if we aim right, we can get it under the plates of the Sith Army."

"Who exactly is this Kiara person?" Obi-Wan asked, handing her it back.

"Well..." Isis said, and she seemed hesitant. "Would...you like to meet her?"

"If that is alright."

Isis nodded, but she turned to Anakin and Ahsoka. "You need to go and get cleaned up; you hardly gave us a chance to help heal you. Go eat and sleep."

They made to argue, but Obi-Wan gave them a look and they moved off. Isis smiled at Obi-Wan, and led him up the hill to the Man with the staff. "This is Fay, Leader of the Monks."

Obi-Wan smiled when he stood before the Elderly Man, who extended a hand for him to shake. "I am pleased to meet you; I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Ah, yes. High Jedi General," Fay said, smiling at him. "It is an honour to finally meet a Jedi, after these long years." He nodded at Isis. "Thank you Isis."

She bowed and walked back down the hill. Fay turned to Obi-Wan and said. "Tea?"

* * *

Fay's Tent was bigger than what Obi-Wan had first thought, and now he was sitting on a plush cushion, drinking a steaming cup of tea, with happiness on his face. He missed drinking tea.

Fay groaned as he sat opposite him. "I must say, it truly is an honour to meet you Obi-Wan."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, looking confused, as he sat his cup down. "But, I was hoping to meet Kiara; without her, Anakin and Ahsoka would not be free. I want to offer her my thanks."

"She is out back, and does not wish to be disturbed; she is attending to her steed for the Air Assault," Fay answered sharply, his eyes narrowed. Obi-Wan suddenly felt he had touched a sensitive subject.

"I...get the feeling that I have done something wrong, when Kiara is mentioned," Obi-Wan said, frowning.

"It's... with respect, you remind her of her Father," Fay answered, setting his cup down, noticing Obi-Wan's confusion. "She never had one."

"I am sorry."

"It is not your fault," Fay said, _It never was your fault Dear Obi-Wan._ "But, she did meet him, and lose him two years later; he was killed by a Sith Lord."

"He was a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Indeed he was; a rather respected Jedi Master to be exact. A True Jedi. But, like most of your kind, he ended up falling in love." Fay sighed. "They conceived, and Kiara's father never knew her Mother was pregnant. It...was hard for her, growing up.

"They met when she was older, and she forgave him," Fay took a sip of tea before continuing. "They spent as much time together, but then the War caught up with her, and she had to leave."

"She told you everything?" Obi-Wan asked, elbow on his knee.

"Yes; I am seen as someone she can trust," Fay answered. "Sort of like a Grand-Father."

Obi-Wan fell silent, head down slightly as he stared at his cup. Fay glanced at him, wondering. Should he just tell him? No, Kiara would have to make this choice. "If you wish, I can let you two meet."

Obi-Wan looked up at him. "I would like that; get to know my General."

Fay stood up, groaning slightly. "Follow me." Obi-Wan walked slowly next to him, and Fay snuck a glance at him.

This was going to be interesting. The First meeting of Obi-Wan Kenobi, with his own Daughter.

The Child he never knew existed.

* * *

**Here we go... **


	16. ObiWan and Pandora

**Two updates in one day! I spoil you rotten! Anyhoo, someone suggested this, and well, here's the meeting between Obi-Wan and Kiara-Wan!

* * *

**

OBI-WAN AND PANDORA

"Calm Siraphena," Kiara whispered in Kaymontion to the Condor Dragon. "Calm calm Siraphena."

The Midnight blue dragon purred slightly, an odd sound for a reptile, as she gently stroked her nose. The golden eye stared deep into her own, penetrating the deep blue ones with a look of caring and affection. She was attached to her steed, which was against the Jedi Code completely, but she had never had a friend that was this caring and affectionate before.

Apart from her Padawan, now trapped fighting in the Future.

Kiara felt someone approach, and snuck a glance over her shoulder to see Fay coming towards her. "And how can I help you?"

"I have a confession," Fay said, and she turned, Siraphena raising her head to look at the sky, surveying it. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is here."

Kiara froze, and her eyes widened. "No! We can't meet!"

"He wants to," Fay said calmly.

"You TOLD him!" Kiara hissed, glaring at him. "You have just screwed up my Future if you did!"

"No no, I did not mention the Genetic Bond you two share," Fay said calmly. "He just wants to thank you for what you have done for him."

Kiara bit her lip, looking unsure of what to say to this. This never happened, it couldn't have...

Could it?

Fay could see the battle waging in Kiara's mind, and said, "Don't worry, Child. He won't suspect. Just hide Satine's presence and his, and you should be fine."

She nodded, and masked herself with the Force, to stop Obi-Wan from sensing any connection she had to him and Satine. Fay smiled when she nodded, and walked back to the Tent he had vacated. A few moments later, he returned, with a Medium-built Jedi, with trimmed ginger hair and beard.

And deep blue eyes.

Kiara tried to not rush over and hug him, and weep like she did when they met on Tatooine. This was not the Man he was...yet.

Obi-Wan smiled gently at her, and extended a hand. "I'm Obi-Wan."

"Kiara," She said, shaking his hand gently. Their Force Signatures touched, but hers retreated instantly, ignoring his own as they tried to contact hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi."

"Likewise," Obi-Wan released her hand, and Fay left them. "I want to thank you, for saving Anakin and his Padawan; that was brave, infiltrating Lazarus' compound."

"It takes careful planning; it runs in the Family," Kiara said, staring into his eyes. They were so like hers. "My Father was brilliant at commanding, and negotiating."

"Really?" Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. "What was his name?"

Kiara turned back to Siraphena, and she dipped her head back down to Kiara, letting her stroke it. "I...can't remember."

Obi-Wan obviously didn't believe her, but he dismissed it, coming to her side to stare at the young Condor Dragon. "She is beautiful." He said, smiling at Siraphena. The Dragon turned its attention to him now, and he gently removed his armour on his sleeve, and rolled it up, letting her lick his arm. "And very affectionate."

"She is one of my closest friends." Kiara admitted, smiling gently. He was gentle now as he was in the future. "Have you got a steed?"

"I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan answered, rubbing Siraphena's forehead, before replacing his armour back on his sleeve. "Why?"

"Yours is over here; we have to be careful when we choose them." She led him over to another that Obi-Wan had obviously missed. "It has no name, I'm afraid; we leave that to the Rider."

Obi-Wan stared at the steed, the Young Condor Dragon before him. She was Robust in Colour, and had piercing blue eyes which eyed him wearily. "She is quiet, and that is when you have to be careful; they are usually the more threatening ones."

Obi-Wan stared up into the eye of the Young Female, as it hissed gently; a warning.

"Use the Force to bond with her," Kiara said, and he raised his hand carefully, the Force swelling around it. The Condor Dragon's pupils swelled, and she bore her teeth, back arched threateningly, and front legs bent, ready to pounce...

Then, she relaxed, staring into the Jedi Master's eyes with relaxation and care. "You need to ride her now, to seal the bond." Kiara said, pushing Obi-Wan towards her. "Go, and keep your hand on her neck joint between the shoulder-blades; the Force will bond you two immediately."

Obi-Wan had not wanted to fly again today, not after Anakin, but when Kiara shoved him again, he had to surrender. The Condor Dragon lowered itself down, and he clambered onto its back clumsily. Instantly, Kiara slapped its flank, and the Condor Dragon took to the air, Obi-Wan hanging on for dear life.

"Fly straight!" He screamed, as it spiralled out of control.

The Dragon slowed, and was soon gracefully flying over the Camp. Obi-Wan rightened himself, so that his feet were on the hardened skin of the wings joints, and he was leaning forwards, holding onto the bumps coming from the middle of the neck.

Like holders for his hands.

He gritted his teeth, as the Dragon began to hiss beneath him.

_The Force will bond you two immediately._

He placed his hand on the part of the neck just beneath his chest...

The scales covered his hand, and he was instantly connected to the Dragon. He thought left...

It turned left.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he thought. _Slow ascend, and then level out after a few seconds._

She did what he asked her, and soon, he was soaring through the clouds on her back.

A Cry behind him made him look around to see Kiara, wearing eye-protectors to stop the wind from damaging her eyes. Siraphena hissed as she pulled alongside Obi-Wan, and he smiled at her. _Dive..._

Both Dragons dived at once, wings pulled tight into their sides. They were soon soaring over a ruined Temple.

"LOOK OUT!" Kiara suddenly screamed.

A missile narrowly missed Obi-Wan and his Dragon, and would have struck if he did not pull her to the left. He could see a Base below him now, and he was drawn to it.

The Orbs were in there.

"WE NEED TO MOVE!" Kiara screamed at him, and she steered Siraphena away. Obi-Wan followed suit, but the firing never stopped. "Sira!"

"Come on," Obi-Wan said to his steed. "Faster!"

The Dragon beneath him screeched, as a shot narrowly missed it, and soon, they were flying through the clouds, out of range. Kiara was laughing slightly, but Obi-Wan didn't find it as humorous as she did.

Lazarus was in that Base.

* * *

Lazarus watched the two dots move away. There were no doubt they were spies, trying to work out what he was up to.

Tonight, he would raise the Army.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at his Condor Dragon, as she ate her carcass with gusto. He still had not found a name that suited his steed. The Dragon raised her head, staring at him with her blue eyes.

_Pandora,_ a voice sounded through his head.

Obi-Wan smiled, and nodded. "Pandora."

* * *

**Oooo! The Battle is coming up in a few chapters, don't worry! **


	17. Preparations

**Told you I won't keep you in suspense for long! Someone makes a glorious return at the end of this Chapter, so I hope you guess her right! :D**

* * *

PREPARATIONS

Obi-Wan stood in the tactic tent, staring at the holo of the Sith Temple before him. Ahsoka was at his side, Anakin next to her, and Kiara was opposite. The Clan Leaders were standing around the holo as well, staring and muttering at the images they were now seeing. Kiara pointed to an area of the Map.

"We are here," She said, pointing to a collection of hills close to the Temple, "And, fortunately, Lazarus is not close enough to the Temple, however, I have a hunch he will be making a move tonight towards it; we need to cut him off."

"Separatist ships have also landed here," Anakin said, taking over. "A couple of hundred droids to aid him; looks like Lazarus and Dooku have been planning to try and resurrect the Sith Army for a while, even before we found the Orb."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, staring at the map. It was definitely going to be a bloody battle for sure, and the added aid that Lazarus now has was going to be a problem. Leaning forwards, he said, "How about we split our forces into three?"

They looked towards him, eyes wide and curious. "Go on," Torak said, his rasping voice sending shivers up Obi-Wan's back.

"We have some of our Forces take them head on," Obi-Wan pointed to an area of the map. "Here. They can use the Forest as a cover, and when the Army come towards them, ambush them head on."

"It could cause casualties," A Chief said, frowning. "How do we attempt to stop them walking around our Forces and towards the transports to get off world?"

"That's where another ground force comes in," Obi-Wan answered, and Fay nodded behind him. "They cut off the retreat or any way to surround our own."

"What about the air assault?" Kiara asked, looking at her Father with wide eyes.

"That's where Anakin and I come in; we will take some fliers and attack them from above. We'll take care of the Separatist ships _and_ the ones the Sith Army will have." Obi-Wan answered. Ahsoka opened her mouth to argue, but he cut across her. "You and Kiara will lead the ground assault; I know you can do it Ahsoka."

She nodded and smiled, before saying, "Can do Master Kenobi."

"We need a plan to get rid of the Orbs," Fay said, coming forwards. "We do not need another incident in the future- whether it is a year, hundred or a thousand years from now."

"That's going to be one of our objectives," Obi-Wan said, "We will send our best shooters to take out the Orbs."

"A risky plan," Fay said, frowning. "What if Lazarus leaves some of his men behind?"

Ahsoka stared between the two men, and, suddenly, she heard a familiar voice in her head...

_Aim for the canister. At midday on that Day of Reckoning._

Ahsoka blinked, and she realised there and then.

They were going to fail to destroy the Orbs, and it would be up to her to destroy them. She glanced around, hoping no-one saw her nervous expression, and her eyes found Fay. He was suddenly rigid, and worried, glancing at Kiara.

Something was wrong.

* * *

"Sir?" A Soldier said, coming into the office. "We have News; both good and bad."

Lazarus looked up, and smiled. "Give me the Bad News first." He had sent his agents off-world, to try and find a way to win over the Savages and the Jedi; and, hopefully, they have.

"The Bad News is that we are now outnumbered; we have reports of more Savages joining the Cause, and other species. They're ready for us."

Lazarus slammed his fists on the table. "Who told them?"

"Senator Amidala; all the Republican planets are now arming themselves against us." The Soldier answered, trying to not be fazed by his employer's Tantrum. "The Chancellor knows now, and he is already moving some Clones to come here, to Kaymontio."

Lazarus hissed in anger, and stared down at the Orbs. They were still glowing in unison, but, for some reason, they were glowing brighter, ever since his agents have returned...

"Good News now," Lazarus demanded, staring at the Soldier. The Soldier smirked, and opened the door.

"Let go of me!" A Mandalorian woman accent sounded, and two Soldiers appeared, dragging a blonde woman between them into the room. Her baby-bump was visible now, and her pregnancy had been extremely good to her; her skin had more colour, and she seemed less thin. "This instant!"

Lazarus smirked, as they stopped before him, and the woman raised her head, her blonde fringe tangle before her face. "I apologise my dear." He said, kneeling before her. "But I assume you know why you are here?"

"Kriff you," The Woman snapped, and she struggled, until Lazarus waved his Men away. They stood hesitantly behind the Woman, their eyes watching her every move. "Jade will kill you!"

"I highly doubt she will find you alive," Lazarus said calmly, raising her chin. "What did he see in you, a Shamed Ruler, exactly to even consider...?" He smirked. "You are beautiful, like your Daughter. A shame she is more like Kenobi."

"Kriff you," She repeated, and shoved his hand away. "You won't get your hands on my baby."

"You are already weakened, my dear," Lazarus said, his smile growing. "The Orbs are connected, but do not yet have the strength capable to put you in a Coma, but," He walked to his desk, and took out a knife that he used to open letters. Lazarus smirked, and turned back to her. "That's doesn't mean I can't kill you just now."

The Woman's eyes widened, but she just stuck her chin out, and folded her arms over her chest. "Try it."

Lazarus was amused. This woman was more defiant than he thought! No doubt Kenobi had rubbed off on her...

"Lock her up," He finally said, placing the knife back on the table. "If the battle does ill tomorrow, we will need her."

The Soldiers grabbed her arms, making her hiss in pain, and Lazarus to say, "Be a bit more gently with her; she is pregnant."

The Woman spat at him, and she was dragged out.

* * *

**Cliffy! **


	18. A Rescue

**A RESCUE**

They were ready that night, waiting for Lazarus and his Men to appear. Their Army was also ready, should the Sith Army come from the Temple, with their steeds hidden in the trees, so that they can make a quick getaway should anything happen. Slowly, Obi-Wan and the others ascended the stairs, heading towards the Temple entrance, with two Kaymontions bringing up the rear, bows loaded and ready, glancing back behind them should anything happen. They had brought back-packs with explosives inside them; they were going to try and blow up the Temple.

Once inside the entrance, they stared around at the black stone-work, most with gargoyles and images of Monsters. Obi-Wan felt a shiver rise up his back as he stared around at the carvings, before he felt Anakin give him a nudge. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just feels...weird here," Obi-Wan answered, turning to them. "Anakin, Ahsoka and I will go one way, and Kiara," He nodded at the Young Woman, "and Fay go another way."

"Alright," Kiara said, before speaking in quick Kaymontian to the others. They nodded, and stood at the entrance, flicking their comm. Links into life. "They'll tell us if anything approaches; if Lazarus comes, or something else."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, and he took his sabre, igniting it in a white-blue glow. "Let's go."

Anakin nodded, and ignited his own sabre, following Obi-Wan down the massive staircase, leading further into the Temple. Ahsoka smiled at Kiara, before hopping off, leaving the pair standing at the entrance. Kiara instantly turned to Fay, and said, "Where do you think they have her?"

"Down here," Fay answered, and he walked softly away from the Grand Staircase to another smaller staircase. "I have a hunch that Lazarus has already set up Base here; he was one to... pre-plan his moves."

"So, why kidnap?" Kiara said, frowning. "He couldn't have planned that! He didn't know where she was!"

"Obviously, the small union between the Orbs had helped him track her down," Fay said gently, as they moved down the stairs. "We need to find her, and return her back to Jade before the Army rises; Lazarus would not hesitate to erase you from Existence."

"So why has he not done that now?"

"Obviously he wants a bargaining tool, in case the battle goes ill tomorrow." Fay said patiently. "We're nearly there; she is close."

* * *

"That's a lot of Clankers," Ahsoka muttered, as they hid on a balcony overlooking the main chamber. "A lot of clankers."

"About three hundred," Anakin muttered, doing a swift count. "Ah, we can take them no bother."

Obi-Wan smirked at his Former Padawan's enthusiasm. "Remember Anakin, we are here to see how close Lazarus is to raising the Army, not to cut down his people and get noticed."

Anakin shrugged and looked back through his binoculars. "Hmm. Destroyer Droids, Droidekas, normal battle droids. It's obvious Lazarus is in league with the Seppies."

Obi-Wan stared back over the chamber. The Droids were moving among the statues of the Sith Army, some confused as to how they turned to stone, others admiring the size of each soldier; they were all above seven feet tall, and carried an arrangement of different weapons. Most were on fliers, which were also now stone. "Too obvious I'm afraid," He agreed. "Let's set these charges."

Ahsoka nodded, and lifted the bag-pack from behind her onto her shoulders. "See you in an hour." She muttered, smiling as she saluted them, and running off silently.

Anakin sighed, and picked up his own back-pack. "Try to stay out of trouble Master."

"I always do," Obi-Wan chuckled, and Anakin saluted him, rushing off as well. _Right Kenobi, let's get this over and done with._ He picked up his own back-pack, and moved into the shadows once more, setting charges on the columns. Hopefully, this plan would work, should they fail; Fay had said the Army would do anything to protect the Orbs once they were resurrected, so they needed to Force them out of the Temple, before setting it off. Placing one on the column, he moved to the next one, passing a corpse.

Its head moved, turning in his direction.

* * *

Kiara halted outside the door, and listened carefully, sensing and hoping. Laughter sounded from the room, and she increased her senses. There was a tactical session going on in there, not what she was looking for. Cursing in Mando'a, she shook her head to Fay, and they continued on.

Feeling a bit weaker, Kiara flinched, knowing that Lazarus was moving towards the Altar, ready to place the Orbs on them, and resurrect the Army. Hopefully, the plan would work, and they would blow the Temple sky high...

"She's in here," Fay said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. Kiara blinked, as they halted outside another door, and, gently, she opened it. Two Men were waiting for her.

Instantly, she acted, blocking the punch of one, and throwing him into the wall. The other raised his pistol, ready to shoot her, as she- at the last minute-, reached for her sabre to block it...

Fay's staff struck the Man's hand, making it crack loudly as he broke it. The Man made to yell, but Kiara pressure pointed him, making him fall limp against the ground. "Right, let's find her and get her home."

Fay moved towards another door, and peered inside. "There she is."

Kiara peered in as well.

The Woman was lying on her side, asleep, wearing an emerald dress. Her blonde hair was loose, and her hand was stroking the baby-bump that was now visible, a bit more prominent. She opened her eyes as Kiara pushed the door down with the Force.

"Thank goodness," She said, realising they were not Lazarus' grunts.

"We're here to rescue you," Fay said, walking towards her and loosening the chains around her ankles. "How many months are you?"

"Six," The Woman answered, and her icy blue eyes found Kiara. "Who are you?"

"I'm...Rachel," Kiara whispered; she could not believe it. To see her Mother this young, instead of the older one she was so use to...

Satine allowed Fay to help her up, wincing. "How am I to get out of here Fay?"

"Wait, you know one another?" Kiara said, looking at them in turn.

"Well, Fay has been tracking me, and he finally did a week ago," Satine answered, hand on her baby-bump. "He told me about the prophecy."

"We need to get you to safety," Fay said, placing a tele-porter on Satine's wrist. "Lazarus wants to use you to get to Obi-Wan, and he won't hesitate to slit your throat to get at him."

"That's nice," She muttered darkly, as he placed the co-ordinates into the device. "Where are you sending me?"

"To the Monastery; I have seen that this plan falls. The place is capable of stopping modern technology the further you go in." Fay answered. "I will contact Jace and Bail to let them know where you are."

Satine nodded, and smiled. "Thank you Fay."

Fay smiled gently, and pushed the button. Satine Kryze disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**Right! Next chapter is the beginning of the battle, and maybe the shift to an 'M'. **


	19. The Rising

**Here we go. After this one, we move onto the Battle! One thing, a reviewer has used the name of one of the organisations in the Disciples in their story- the Council of Kio. I have to say, that it is an invention of mine, and not part of the Star Wars Universe. But, that aside, let's continue with the adventure!**

**Oh, and after this chapter, I believe this might more to an 'M'. Possibly over-rated, but you have to be careful sometimes.**

**

* * *

**

****

THE RISING

It was time, for Lazarus to do what so many Men and Women have only dreamed of doing. It was time, for Lazarus to prove himself to Fay and the others.

It was his time to take over.

With Satine locked up, and awaiting her fate, Lazarus was sure that this was a win for him. A definite win, as he walked up those stone steps towards the Altar, to place the Orbs in their spots, and resurrect the Sith Army. The Droids were watching his every move.

He felt like a King.

Lazarus halted before the Altar, and the three Men behind him approached, each holding the Orbs; the Black Orb of Desires, the Blue Orb of Tranquillity, and the White Orb of Sanctuary. They were glowing brighter and brighter the closer they got to the Altar, and Lazarus smirked. He would get suited up in a moment, and lead the Army to their Victory over the Savages, and the Jedi. "Now," He muttered, taking the Orb of Desires first. "Let it begin. The End of the Republic."

He placed the Orb down in the slot.

* * *

Obi-Wan halted, after hearing a rumble sound through the Temple. Something was wrong, and he could sense it. His hand paused from placing the explosive on the column, as he stared around.

_Must be Lazarus,_ he concluded finally. _Has to be; he's placing the Orbs on the Altar. I need to warn Anakin and Ahsoka._

He reached for his comm. Link, and muttered, "Anakin? Ahsoka? Can you hear me?"

"Let me guess; it's about the rumble earlier?" Anakin's voice sounded through the device.

"Yep; I think Lazarus is moving forwards with his plans." Obi-Wan answered, not noticing a Dark shadow was slowly moving towards him. Suddenly, he whipped around and jumped instantly, as an axe swung in his direction, striking the wall next to him. A fist came towards him now, and he jumped to the ground, rolling and grabbing his sabre, staring at the being before him.

A seven foot corpse-man stood before him, holding a giant axe, the blade itself the size of Obi-Wan's torso. He was wearing Sith clothing, and, as he approached, his eyes shone red. Obi-Wan heard Anakin shouting for him, and snuck a glance at the comm. Link; he had dropped it when he jumped.

"Master! There's something attacking me! It..." His voice went silent as the creature stepped on the comm. Link. Swearing under his breath, Obi-Wan ignited his sabre, as another rumble rose through the Temple.

The Orb of Sanctuary was in place, and now more corpses near him were beginning to move, reaching up and grabbing something to help themselves up, or hands were bursting out from the ground. One hand grabbed Obi-Wan's ankle.

He kicked it, and the owner released him, emerging from the dirt with no left arm, but a Temper that would shame Anakin's own. Backing off, Obi-Wan held his sabre high, as the corpses came towards him, brandishing weapons of different styles. Most had blasters.

_Let the fun begin_, Obi-Wan thought bitterly, holding up the detonator to his explosives.

He pushed the button.

The explosives he planted instantly went off, shaking the Temple. More shakes sounded; as Anakin and Ahsoka activated their own, hearing Obi-Wan's go off. Now, he was running, as the ceiling of the corridor he was in began to cave in, causing the corpses to get bombarded by rocks. Increasing his pace, Obi-Wan Force-dashed through the corridor, before jumping through a door, kicking it shut instantly. Covering his head, the dust cloud blew the door off its hinges, making it smash against the wall, and showering him in small rocks. Coughing, Obi-Wan shook his hair free of dust, and looked back.

A pair of red eyes stared back at him.

"Kriffing great," He said, and he flipped up, grabbing his sabre and igniting it. The Sith Warrior swung its weapon at him, and he ducked, impaling it in the stomach, before slicing its head off. The corpse fell, and he was left alone.

But, why were they still alive? Surely the explosion had destroyed the Orbs...

"It was always going to fail," Fay sounded, coming from behind him.

"And you never told me because...?" Obi-Wan demanded, replacing his sabre on his belt and coughing.

"It was worth a shot," Fay answered, leading him back to the entrance. "Anakin and Ahsoka are waiting, as is Kiara."

"So we failed?"

"Oh no," Fay said, shaking his head as they came into view. "Not yet, my friend."

* * *

Lazarus dismissed the explosions as a feeble attempt to destroy the Orbs, and, fortunately, the corpses close to him had shielded the Orbs from it. Now, he held the last Orb in his hand, staring at its slot with glee. _Here I go..._

He placed the Orb in the slot.

Instantly, the Army began to move, their stone joints obviously difficult. The corpses joined their sides, and the stone Sith Condor Dragons stretched their wings, their molten eyes blinking, and the once small spikes (normal for a Condor Dragon) suddenly grew longer, their canines now sabres. Lazarus began to laugh, as the Army moved towards the entrance.

Ready to fight once more.

* * *

At the monastery, Satine felt she was safe. But no, something was wrong. She could feel it. Her hands shook, as she caressed her baby bump, feeling the child in her squirm in fear and pain.

_He's failed...Obi has failed..._

"SATINE!" Jade sounded her voice distant and echoing.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Uh oh! Is Satine going to die?**


	20. War

** Sorry for the long wait, but this is nearly over two thousand words, so I had to make sure it was right! Now, here we go!

* * *

**

WAR

Ahsoka rushed through the mounted Kaymontios, Kiara behind her, towards her steed. The horse was waiting for her, a Sabre-toothed Cat next to it. Kiara jumped onto the back of the Cat, and took her sabre into her hand. "Are you ready Ahsoka?"

"Ready when you are," Ahsoka answered. Kiara smiled, and nodded to the Chief as they came towards them. He raised his sword, and the Kaymontion steeds moved, slow at first, before galloping. The Cat Kiara was riding on hissed, its claws digging into the ground effectively as it moved to the front.

It was time.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka said into her comm. Link, "We're on our way to the battle."

"We're already in the air; just be careful, and don't do anything risky Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan sounded back. "Look out for each other."

"Understood Master Kenobi," Ahsoka answered, and she disconnected, hearing the cries of the Kaymontions as the Temple came into sight. Kiara shouted in Kaymontian, and the Riders drew their bows, as the stone soldiers began to appear from the entrance of the Temple. Igniting their sabres, they dove into the fray first.

* * *

Obi-Wan held on tightly to Pandora as she flew through the air, the stone fliers below them. The others were ready, Isis next to him, and Anakin in Kiara's fighter in the distance. Hopefully, this battle would swing their way, and, once they took care of those in the air, they can help the others on the ground. Obi-Wan steered Pandora down, and the others followed, screeching at the top of their voices, as they ambushed the stone fliers from above. Pandora screeched, as her claws sunk into the back of the stone creature, making it scream. Before its rider could do anything, Obi-Wan's sabre sliced its head off. Bows twanged as arrows were released, slicing into the chests of the stone soldiers, as Obi-Wan steered Pandora to another flier, their rider aiming their blaster for him...

He flung his sabre through the air, forcing Pandora down under the flier. The top half of the Sith Rider fell, and Obi-Wan caught his sabre as it came flying towards him, heading to another. Three instantly turned and came on his tail, blasters and crossbows ready to shoot him in the back. "Pandora!" He yelled. "Evade!"

Pandora hissed, and dived, the Sith fliers following as well. "I need some help here!" He shouted, as an arrow narrowly missed him by inches. Pandora screeched as one took her wing, the air causing her to spiral slightly. "Pandora! Keep your wing bent _against_ the wind!"

She listened, curving her wing slightly so that the wind hardly affected her flight. Obi-Wan held on tightly as another arrow missed his head, and pulled her out the dive almost at the last minute, heading back into the sky. There was shattering noises as the Sith Warriors struck the ground, smashing.

Obi-Wan kept climbing, heading towards a ship as it began to appear on the horizon, Vulture Droids dislodging and heading towards the Kaymontion fliers. "Anakin, we need that ship taken care of this instant!"

"On it!" Anakin sounded, and the Jedi Fighter flew above Obi-Wan's head, going straight for the docking stations for the Vulture Droids.

* * *

Ahsoka squealed as a blaster shot took her mount, causing her to get thrown forwards. They were too over-run on the ground; the Native weapons were not enough to defeat the Sith Warriors and Droids long range weaponry, and now they were advancing on their severely depleted Ground Force. Kiara was still ahead, riding on her Cat, sabre flashing as she deflected the blaster bolts back towards the droids and Sith Warriors, but, a moment later, she was forced to back off. "We need to get to the Temple! If we destroy those Orbs, we can stop them!"

"How, we're outnumbered!" Ahsoka cried, as she helped her on the Cat. Torak raced towards them, three others with him, as their Force hid behind the trees, shooting arrows at the enemy from behind.

"We are ready! Fay has told us we need to get to the Temple!" Torak shouted through the sound of Blaster fire.

"We need something to cover our escape," Kiara told him, as Ahsoka settled behind her. "We need to destroy those Orbs; it's the only way to defeat the Sith Army on the ground!"

"What about reinforcements from the Air?" Ahsoka cried, as they fell back. The Droids and Sith Warriors were getting closer and closer each moment, burning the trees and bushes near them. Kiara stared up, hoping, just hoping, that her Father was alright.

"They're outnumbered as well," She finally concluded; blaster fire from the Vulture droids were now cutting across the air and the condor dragons were beginning to fall. "If Skywalker doesn't destroy that Base in the air, we're in massive trouble in the skies too!"

"We'll cover you," Torak said, taking his bow. "As long as you get a clear shot to the Temple, we will sacrifice ourselves!"

Kiara nodded, and the three Kaymontions rushed off, screeching loudly for the others to cover Ahsoka and Kiara. Digging her heels into the Sabre's flank, Kiara pushed him towards the ruined Temple in the distance, bursting through bushes, and right into the middle of the fray. Droids were pushed into the mud immediately, as the massive eight foot sabre toothed cat moved swiftly and elegantly through their lines towards the Temple in the distance. "It must be completely emptied!" Kiara shouted, as the vacant steps came into view.

"That's a first!" Ahsoka said, holding onto her tightly. "We usually have to fight millions of droids!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration Young One!" Kiara shouted back. The Cat bounded up the stairs, and she pulled it to a halt just before the Entrance. "Stay!" Kiara told it, as she and Ahsoka jumped off. "Don't let anyone apart from the Kaymontions in!"

The Cat hissed in understanding, and stared into the horizon, fangs bore and ready to attack. Kiara and Ahsoka looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the Temple.

* * *

Anakin steered the fighter towards the Vulture Droid docking station, determination on his face as he successfully dodged and destroyed any Sith Riders and Droid fighters coming in his direction. There was the sound of an explosion, as a shot struck his left wing, making him reach up and flick controls. The panel was blinking, revealing the area that was damaged, and he quickly diverted power from the smaller engine to the Main One below his seat. The Fire went out immediately, contained as the flaps lowered, smothering it. _Come on Skywalker, this is nothing compared to Pod Racing!_

Anakin flipped the ship, avoiding some fire from Vulture Droids as they came towards him, and pulled the steering stick towards it, unlocking the missiles that were in the fighter, aiming them for the area between the engines and the docking...

He fired.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard a massive explosion from behind him, and Pandora- along with the remaining Condor Dragons and Riders- screeched, as a wave of wind struck them. Anakin had succeeded. Staring around at the Fighter, Obi-Wan smiled, and sent through their bond.

_Brilliant Anakin! Trully!_

_Thanks...Going down..._

Obi-Wan blinked; did he get that right?

"Anakin!" He yelled, heading towards the fiery fighter as it plummeted to the ground...

It exploded on impact.

_No, no no no!_

"KENOBI!" A Metallic voice sounded from behind. Obi-Wan stared around, as a metal being appeared, ready to fire...

"DIVE!" He yelled, and Pandora fell, the bullet narrowly missing them as they fell. The Metal Being followed, still firing at them, as, finally, Pandora was forced to pull out of the dive and flip...

Her screech of pain erupted through her bond with Obi-Wan, as the bullets struck her underside, and she began to fall, spinning to the ground. "Pandora..." Obi-Wan cried, burying his face into her neck. This was it... He had to jump to save himself; he had the Force to slow his fall.

As the Metallic Being flew towards him, Obi-Wan jumped through the air, grabbing him immediately, thrusting his Kaymontion dagger into the gaps between the metal. Blood began to stain his dagger, and the wearer swore.

It was Lazarus.

Obi-Wan struggled to hold on, as Lazarus raised his fist, and it connected with the side of his face.

Now, he was falling, and Lazarus fell with him.

* * *

Ahsoka and Kiara ran through the Temple, sabres out and ignited, ready to face the Droids that were waiting. As soon as they entered the main chamber with the Orbs, they were met by Destroyer Droids, firing continuously at them. The Two sabres flashed, and Ahsoka jumped to the wall, before jumping between them, her smaller height making it easier for her to surprise them. Kiara's sabre was twirling as well, her skills showing Ahsoka that she was a Master Swordswoman, as good as Yoda himself. Whoever trained her was a talented Jedi as well.

Soon, the Droids were nothing but scrap, and they ran to the Altar where the Orbs were. As Kiara got closer, she felt suddenly weaker, and fell to the side. "No..." She cried, Ahsoka rushing to her instantly. "No...My Mother..."

Ahsoka took her hand.

And gasped.

The delicate hand was transparent, fading away, and Kiara was getting paler and paler. _I have to help her,_ Ahsoka thought, biting her lip. _But how..._

She turned, and spotted two droids heading towards them from the Altar, shield generators near the Altar. Igniting her sabre, she stood in front of Kiara, ready to fight.

"Ahsoka...if...a blaster...shot hits the...generators...it could go up," Kiara said, trying to get up; her right arm was gone.

"As long as it takes down the Army, I don't care," Ahsoka said. "Just get ready to run. What time is it?"

"A minute to Midday," Kiara answered in one breath.

_That Man was right...At Midday, I save two lives...Kiara's and her Mother's..._

She parried the blaster shot, making it head for the generator.

It exploded, causing the Altar to get blasted apart, and the Orbs to fall. One smashed as soon as it struck the ground. Instantly, something happened, and there was a wind, as the light from the Orbs engulfed the platform, and Kiara stood, stronger now. "We have to run...Now!" She cried, grabbing Ahsoka's hand. "Come on!"

"Ahsoka, do you copy?" Anakin sounded through Ahsoka's comm. Link.

"Yes Master!" Ahsoka screamed, as they ran. "We've destroyed the Orbs; the Temple is coming down!"

"Good! The Sith Warriors are falling back! Or falling down and smashing to the ground! But Lazarus tackled Obi-Wan..."

"What?" Kiara shouted, as they emerged into the outside world once more.

"Lazarus has Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka bit her lip, and turned to Kiara to speak...

She was already gone, and the sabre toothed Cat was gone as well.

* * *

** Right, I've already wrote the next chapter, and most of the End. So, the next one will come soon! **


	21. The Death of Lazarus

**Here we go, last chapter! And then the Epilogue!

* * *

**

DEATH OF LAZARUS

They both tumbled down, through the thick canvas, but with no Metal suit to protect him, Obi-Wan struck the ground with such a force that he didn't move. Blood was starting to slowly flow from his head-wound, as he panted on the ground, trying to get up.

The ground shook, as Lazarus landed, metal suit taking the worst of it. There was a whine, and Obi-Wan raised his head to see Lazarus move towards him, taking a gun from his back, noticing the injured Jedi before him, struggling to reach his sabre now, as he moved towards it, reaching for it...

Lazarus was smirking, aiming the gun at Obi-Wan, hand on the trigger. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, and he stared at the mirror, shock appearing on his face as a black Sabre-toothed Cat, as big as a horse, was moving towards him, Kiara on its back. Turning, he tried to stop the beast from ripping the metal off him, the Cat snarling as it collided with Lazarus and his suit. Kiara's sabre flashed, and the gun in Lazarus' metal hand was sliced in half.

Lazarus flung the cat away, not caring that his suit was puncture by the Cat's elongated canines, and that Kiara was on its back, ready to fight. "Bring it Phoenix!" He roared, and the Cat flung itself at him, hissing.

Lazarus tossed the Cat to the ground, and it rectified itself, before swinging a punch at its Rider. Kiara ducked just in time, the feathers the Kaymontions had weaved into her hair snapping as the metal caught where her head was moments before. She swore loudly in Mando'a, as Lazarus swung for her again, nearly catching her completely. Kiara kept her hand tight around the Cat's bristled mane, as it flung itself against Lazarus once more.

He was prepared, and threw them both against the tree, making it creak slightly under the weight of the Massive Cat. Drawing his sabre, Lazarus smirked at them, as the Cat hissed, ready to throw itself at him again, a look of determination on Kiara's face, as she ignited her sabre...

When the Cat threw itself at him, his sabre went right through its stomach and back, almost impaling Kiara herself, the tip just inches away from her stomach. She screamed as the Cat screamed, feeling its pain rising up through her as well. Lazarus heard her scream, and smiled wider.

_Good, this is good._

He flung the cat against the tree, and Kiara fell, her sabre landing on the ground, as it was ripped off its carrier, along with her Kaymontion bow and arrows. She stared up to see the Cat fall, and, with a cry, it landed on her, pinning her down by the legs. Lazarus chuckled, and advanced towards her, "Look how the tide has turned."

"Kriff you," Kiara snarled at him, trying to shove the massive beast off her.

"Fay said I would die by your hand, but it seems that it might not be possible," Lazarus placed the tip of his sabre against Kiara's chin. "Such a waste though; we would have made a good couple."

"In your dreams sunshine," Kiara hissed at him, struggling to move the Cat off her. Lazarus stared at her with interest. Really, did Fay think this Woman, this _child,_ would kill him?

"Goodbye, Kiara-Wan Kenobi," Lazarus hissed back, and he raised the sabre. Kiara closed her eyes...

"NO!"

Lazarus was pulled back, and she opened them, to see Obi-Wan pulling him away, using the Force to stop the deadly blow from striking her. Lazarus was tossing, trying to throw Obi-Wan off him, as the Jedi drew his sabre, igniting it into a White-Blue fire. Finally, the Jedi was thrown off, but he landed on his feet, ready for the massive droid to turn around and face him.

He did, sabre ready and looking angry. Lazarus moved towards him, and swung his sabre, making it collide with Obi-Wan's. The Jedi pushed him back, and dived over a fallen tree as Lazarus swung for him, before Force-Jumping through the air, and sinking his sabre into the back of the machine. Lazarus yelled, and swung his arm, almost catching Obi-Wan as he moved again. Reaching back, Lazarus pulled Obi-Wan's sabre from him and flung it, making it land on the ground, hissing.

_Great, it's broken,_ Obi-Wan thought, looking for a weapon, any weapon, he could use. Lazarus stomped towards him, swinging his sabre to try and get a hit, but Obi-Wan used the Force to dodge him every time. "Can't get what you can't catch!"

Lazarus gritted his teeth, and instead flung a trunk at him, making the Jedi dive to the ground to dodge it. _Perfect..._

A Metal hand closed around Obi-Wan's tunic, pulling him up, and causing it to rip. But Lazarus grabbed Obi-Wan's hair, making him scream in agony, as Lazarus lifted him up, holding him close to him. "So ends Obi-Wan Kenobi," Lazarus hissed, raising the sabre, ready to strike...

An arrow appeared, striking Lazarus through the metal suit. He yelled and dropped Obi-Wan, staring up to see Kiara notched another arrow, her Kaymontion bow stretched to full.

The second arrow struck him where the first one did, causing the shaft to penetrate even deeper. Lazarus gawped, and fell back, the machine shaking the ground as he struck it. Kiara walked forwards, another arrow ready in case he tried to stand back up, moving in front of Obi-Wan, and glaring at Lazarus.

A metal hand was raised, but it fell to the ground, as Lazarus began to breathe his last.

_You'll be killed by the Phoenix herself..._

Fay was right...He was right. He was dying now...

Lazarus stared at Kiara and Obi-Wan, as they glanced down at him. "She is returning, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And when she does...you will...die..." He closed his eyes, and breathed his last breath.

* * *

Ahsoka waited for Anakin to come pick her up, Torak and Isis next to her. Biting her lip, she finally smiled as the familiar Jedi appeared the remaining thirty riders behind him. "I'm proud of you Snips," Anakin said, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Master; it's all thanks to your training that this has been made possible." Ahsoka said, breaking the hug. Anakin smiled down at her, before turning to Torak and Isis, talking to them aside. Ahsoka heard a rustle and turned to look towards a Twi'lek, walking towards her. "Hey Max! What's..." She stopped.

Max stopped right before her, an odd smile on his face, as he grabbed her wrist. "MASTER!" Ahsoka screamed, as Max placed a gadget on her wrist, flicking buttons. Anakin rushed forwards, eyes wide and in terror, sabre out and ignited.

Ahsoka Tano disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	22. Epilogue

** Not the best ending in the World, but at least its an ending. There's no preview at the end of this... Alright! There is! Just give me a moment to finish some of the Preview off and then it'll be posted!

* * *

**

EPILOGUE

Bant bit her lip, staring at the ship as it docked. Garen and Reeft were next to her, staring at it also, waiting, and just waiting, for Obi-Wan Kenobi to walk down that ramp, and stand before them, alive and healthy. Wringing her hands, she watched with baited breath as the ramp lowered down to the platform that the ship had landed on. A depressed looking Anakin appeared, cuts on his face, walking towards the Temple without looking at them.

Then, he appeared, smiling at them as he walked towards them. Obi-Wan stopped before them, his ginger hair neat and looking as though he had not been in a battle at all, against an Army that was made of stone. Bant walked towards him, tears coming from her massive eyes, and engulfed him in a hug. "Welcome home."

Obi-Wan hugged her tightly, ignoring his bag as it fell to the ground, as Garen and Reeft made towards him, hugging the pair as well. Garen thumped his back, before rustling his hair, making it stick up everywhere on his head. "Thanks very much Garen," Obi-Wan said, breaking the hug to sort it.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for!" Garen chuckled, but he hugged his friend tightly, causing him to choke. "I really missed you buddy."

"Me too," Obi-Wan said, before smiling at Reeft.

Reeft stared after Anakin. "What's wrong with him?"

"His Padawan is missing; she was taken soon after the battle," Obi-Wan answered gently, watching Anakin enter the Temple sadly. "I'll speak to him as soon as I get into my apartment; don't worry."

"We are worried," Bant said, holding his hand as they came to the Temple entrance. "He looks really depressed."

Obi-Wan nodded, and turned to them. "I'll catch you later, I hope."

"We're going to that New Place on Bridge Street," Garen said, before Obi-Wan could take a step. "We've reserved a Table for four of us."

"Thanks Garen; I'll meet you here." Obi-Wan bade them goodbye, and left, heading to his apartment.

When he entered, Anakin was standing at the cabinet, holding a picture of Ahsoka. Softly placing his bags down, Obi-Wan walked towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin?"

"It's my fault," Anakin whispered, still staring at the picture. "It's all my fault; I should have stopped Max."

"The Kaymontions are sorting him out Anakin." Obi-Wan said gently. "Please don't blame yourself for something that is not your fault."

Instantly, Anakin wiped around, rage in his eyes. "Not my fault? Not my fault?"

Obi-Wan stared into those pale blue eyes, shivering at the colour they had now changed to; they were a dull red in colour, as Anakin's rage started to get out of control. "Who's bloody fault is it then!"

"Not yours!" Obi-Wan shouted back. "Please Anakin, before Mace comes, get a hold of yourself!"

Anakin stopped, and began breathing deeply. "I'm gonna find her Master; even if it takes me to the darkest corners of the Galaxy, I'm gonna find her."

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes, head thumping, and found herself in snow. Hugging herself, she stared around, shivering delicately, seeing a Base not far. She ran towards it, and knocked on the heavy door and she heard the sound of people moving around instantly and the click of a gun.

"Come on Han, as it the Empire is going to knock! They'd blast the whole door down!" A Tatooine voice sounded

"Ya never know Luke!" A Man sounded, but a tutting sound came, and the door opened, revealing a brown haired woman wearing fur. Her chocolate eyes widened, and she said.

"Oh no! Please, get in before you freeze!" She pulled Ahsoka in immediately, wrapping her up in a fur coat. "Just keep that on, and you'll heat up in no time."

Ahsoka stared around; they were in a small Base, and there were only a handful of people. There was a wookie nearby, with a sandy haired Man and a dark haired Man sitting at a table. There was someone sitting in the corner, but she couldn't see who.

"What's your name?" The Woman asked kindly.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

The Woman smiled. "I'm Leia Organa. This is Han Solo," She pointed at the Dark haired Man who nodded. "And Luke Skywalker."

The Sandy-haired man stood with a smile at Ahsoka's open mouth. "Yeah, I'm Anakin Skywalker's son. It's nice to meet you."

Ahsoka stared around at the Wookie. "That's Chewbacca," Han said, smiling at the Wookie. "Or Chewy to his friends."

The Wookie growled, and sat down. Leia smiled, and said. "And over there in the corner is..."

"Kiara-Wan Kenobi," A familiar voice sounded, and the person stood. Ahsoka's eyes widened as Kiara walked towards her with a smile.

"Welcome, Ahsoka Tano." Kiara said. "Now you know _exactly_ who I am."

Ahsoka stared around, looking for someone else- a Togruta of some sort-but now sadness was rising up. There was no child of hers around, no relation.

It was obvious she was not going to survive the Clone Wars.

* * *

**And...CUT! That's the end of the Trilogy! Next up...PREVIEW! **


	23. Preview

** Just a little excert of the next preview- prologue to be exact. It will be longer than this, don't worry. Anyhoo, the title is going to be *Drum roll*...**

**DURGE REBORN. If you have never heard of Durge, wookiepedia him! He's better than Cad Bane any day!**

* * *

:::PROLOGUE:::

When he woke, he was somewhere unfamiliar, with strange noises and smells all around him. Flexing his hands, he opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but hazes.

Then, the voice-not any voice, but the one he was glad to hear- rang through his ears.

"How do you feel?"

How _did_ he feel? Humiliated was one, and shame was another. He tried to speak, but his voice came out as a scream of pain; a droid had just reattached his leg. "Give him some morphine," The Voice hissed.

There was a buzzy noise as the Med droid hovered towards him, a hazy need outstretched...

The patient's metal hand came around the droid's neck, and, with a squeeze, the neck was crushed and the head toppled to the ground, hitting the floor with a crash. "No one puts drugs in me Dooku," He hissed. "Pain is goo; it makes me feel stronger."

"I agree, but I do not want another Grievous my old friend," Dooku retorted, and his dark haze came into his vision. "Now, to see if you are not too damaged, can you tell me what happened before your 'death'?"

He blinked, before frowning. We were beating the Republican troops, making them fall back."

"Good," Dooku said, and he leaned forwards towards him, interest in his brown eyes. "What happened next?"

"We were attacked by Lancers, led by their General. Now, we were losing; I engaged their General with my own lancer and struck him, breaking his weapon and helmet." He stared up at Dooku. "And I saw him for the first time."

"Continue Durge," Dooku pressed.

"He had long red hair, a short beard and blue eyes. I will never forget those blue eyes; it looked as though there was a fire in them, a raging inferno, anger at what had happened on Duro." Durge hesitated. "He sliced me in half, and blew me up from the inside. That's when everything went blank."

"Yes, that Jedi you described...is rather devious," Dooku said gently, frowning. This was a problem.

Durge stared at Dooku's haze, and asked. "Are we winning?"

"It is effectively a stalemate, no matter what we do," Dooku answered, as the droids around them finished their work, attaching new legs and a hip to Durge. "The Core Worlds and those in the Outer Rim are split in half; most are ours allies, but most are still part of the Republic, and are fighting against us."

"As long as I kill Jedi that does not matter fully to me, particularly the one that did this to me." Durge admitted, grunting as the droids helped him into a sitting position. They were beginning to attach armour similar to Durge's old one to him now, their tools sparking and humming slightly. "Where am I being sent to?"

"Christophsis," Dooku answered. "Our forces are having trouble there, and with Grievous and Ventress elsewhere, as well as other Generals, we are struggling to get the Jedi to fall back; their forces are too big for them, and we need someone with your...expertise, to stop them, and help us reclaim the planet."

"I understand, and accept," Durge said, "I will not fail you this time."

"I certainly hope not," Dooku said firmly. "Or I will hunt you down, chain you back onto this table and let Grievous dismantle you piece at a time; his Temper is extremely sour these days. I will make sure you keep your word Durge."

"Very well Dooku," Durge retorted. "Who is leading the Forces on Christophsis? I need to know what I am dealing with here."

"We only know that it is the 501st Legion, one of the best squads in the Galaxy," Dooku replied. "Their Commander is a Clone- known to the Jedi as Cody- but we have reports that two Jedi are coming to help the Clone Forces; two member of the Jedi High Council in fact."

Durge looked interested; killing members of the High Council will be hard, but the pay would be phenomenal, especially when there are two there. "Who are the two?"

"General Adi Gallia, and High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dooku answered shortly, standing up and heading for the door. "When you are up and about, you can leave for Christophsis, but I think you should wait a week or so, make sure you are ready."

"Thank you Dooku," Durge said. The Droids crowded around him, tools whizzing away as they sealed the armour on him permanently. As Dooku stood outside the door, he smirked, before walking down the corridor.

Durge's Time has come again.

* * *

**Thanks to all my loyal Reviewers...**

**TimeXGeneralXTanya **


End file.
